


Hold On To Me

by Dirmony15



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirmony15/pseuds/Dirmony15
Summary: You know how they say you shouldn’t be telling lies but you do it anyway and then you learn your lesson the hard way?Like have you heard about your old flame and decides to show off that you are doing so much better than them? Yep well, Louis can definitely agree now that notion will always end up biting someone in their big arse.Or like did you agree on something seemingly ridiculous just to get away from a situation involving a certain someone? Yeah well, Lauren decides to play along not realising when she crossed the line.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of Fanfiction. All of the events in this book are strictly fictional. It does not represent real characters in real life in any way. Any similarity to reality is purely coincidental. This is for entertainment purposes and no profit has been made from this work. It is not intended to offend anyone or individuals involved in the production of this story. Any plagiarism or distribution of this book without the Author’s permission will be reported.

OS based on this text post I saw please: ‘Does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples’

 

“Does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?!”

 

“Louis! Stop yelling. I’m trying to finish my essay.”

“That is so not the answer to my question,” sasses the boy with the striped T-shirt and red pants.

 

Lauren huffs as she speeds type on her laptop. Sitting pretty much relaxed in her black graphic tee and jeans-covered legs. Her entirety occupying the whole couch. It is another chilling day on a Friday afternoon but of course, there is always someone or one moron rather, who finds it satisfying to disturb her peace.

“Yoo-hoo! Hey! Hey, you down there!” Louis keeps pointing to her even though she blatantly ignores him. “Yes, you! Typing like bat-shit crazy! The one with bed head hair!”

That last comment definitely catches her attention and she ceases punching her fingertips on the keyboard. He grins triumphantly when the brunette eventually lands a hard stare on him.

 

Arms across her chest, she raises her eyebrow unimpressed. “Really?”

“What?” Louis feigns clueless.

“There’s no one here to entertain your childish antics, Louis. Seriously. And get off the coffee table!”

“Well, you’re somebody here,” Louis pouts and looks down at his plain socks. “Oh, look at that! I’m not even wearing shoes!” 

Smiling to himself as he wiggles his toes through the holes. Lauren sighs, putting away her laptop. “What were you screaming about anyways moron?”

“Aww! Come on, didn’t you hear me?” 

 

He cups his hands over his mouth and obnoxiously shouts. “Is anyone here smart and lucky enough to be my fake fiancée for like 2 hours tomorrow and try free wedding cake samples?”

Once again, Louis stretches his signature evil smirk at the annoyed Lauren. He could have sworn her eyeballs rolled upwards just like the emoji. If his words could not register, he hasn’t got a clue how to make her listen anymore. 

Meanwhile, the poor lass is still covering her ears. Listening to his hysterical voice has never been as irritating as today. She cannot even remember what she just heard.

Now standing with hands on her hips, she frowns at his aloof smile.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson! You get down here this instance before I come up and drag you down by your ears!” 

Raising his hands in surrender, he jumps down and towers over her.

Moving closer to her, he starts singing, “Nobody can drag me down!” Inching closer and snapping his fingers, he repeats, “Nobody! Nobody!” 

As soon as he finishes singing, he makes a cross-eyed face to her and that’s when she loses it.

 

Lauren grabs Louis by his left ear and pulls him towards the kitchen. Ignoring his protest with every step they take, she lets him go once they’re there.

With a frown marring his childlike features, he rubs his unfortunate red ear. “Why are we in the kitchen? I’m not hungry.” He comments, confused.

Lauren shrugs. “I’m making sure you wet the towel before wiping the coffee table. Also, I want to remind you not to forget the sanitising spray this time. It serves a purpose called eliminating Tomlinson’s stink off the table.”

Louis flinches. “Pfft! Give me some credit, woman. I so know how to clean a house!”

She is about to argue back when he rests his hands on the wall on either side of her head. His abrupt approach causes her to lean back. The gap between them shortens drastically. Since being playful didn’t make her say yes to him, perhaps she can fall for his method of seduction.

 

The British accent drips from his mouth. “My dear Peaches. You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” Lauren does not hold back from a scowl. “If that’s what you call a proposal, only a grandmama will go with you.”

Louis instantly wails. “I’ve never been insulted like this before! I’m just gonna hide right here.” 

She inevitably bursts into laughter when he hits his head on her shoulder, concealing embarrassment. Still chuckling, she deliberately pecks his temple. “Honestly Lou. Why can’t you go bother someone else asking her instead?”

 

Louis gasps loudly and covers his mouth in mock horror. “Honestly, Lolo that is not how you talk to your Prince Charming! And you know I can’t do that.” He moves away from Lauren and opens the fridge, enjoying the cool air on him. “I don’t want to brag but without a doubt, the girls will be all over me!”

She rolls her eyes while he continues blabbering. “So instead of this charming fabuLouis breaking their hearts by asking them, he decides to choose his one and only.”

“Wow, who can that be?” She questions with sarcasm.

“If I choose someone else, I’ll be breaking your heart. And we all know you’ll constantly be green with envy. Pun intended.”

“Sure whatever you say, my little heartbreaker,” she pats his cheek before walking away but he blocks her. Leaning against the counter, he crosses his arms against his chest. She mimics his posture.

 

“Stop playing coy darling! I know you want to be my fake fiancée.” Louis waggles his eyebrows. “Don’t blame me if you can’t see that we are indeed a great couple! Blame your glasses…or eyes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes.”

“It’s too green,” he states and as soon as Lauren frowns and opens her mouth to argue, he continues, “and sometimes it’s trying to imitate my brilliant blue ba…orbs.”

“You’re talking absolutely no logic. Maybe just maybe you’re green about my green eyes. Cause it changes colour unlike yours.”

“Now look who’s the immature one. The point is you don’t see that we’re the OTP in college,” he smirks and puffs out his chest.

“Oh Louis, I do see it now.”

 

“Wait, what?” Louis asks, puzzled “You do?”

“Yeah. I see how much you hopelessly want me to go with you.” 

Lauren closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply for theatrical effect before she speaks slowly. “And I also see your changing smirk when I tell you yes.”

As expected, he starts to smile.

“It’s a yes that I won’t go with you.”

Persistent as always, he tugs her wrist gently to pull her against his warm body.

 

“Listen, let’s make a deal, yeah?” Louis offers, seeing how he has no other choice. “If you do this, I’ll plead with Steve to have you in my group for our final assessment.”

Lauren jerks her head at him, face astounded, “Lou, what are you trying to say?”

This is a great deal Lauren is well aware. Louis happens to be one of the few chosen leaders for their Music Major. It’s crucial to have a strong group for their final project. They are each expected to produce an EP after all.

He exhales before fixing his stare on her, “I’m saying that I am willing to have you on my team instead of Perrie.”

“Goat girl?” She tries hard not to snicker when noticing him visibly swallowing his pride like literally. “But that’s huge though! Do you realise the risk you could be taking? Besides, are you trying to start a catfight by separating Jade and...”

“I thought you would like to team up with Jade and Thomas?”

“True but...”

“Don’t tell me you want DJ on board. I don’t want to deal with your Manibear being Mama Bear. I’ll pick Ally for you if she’s...”

“Pez vocals are off the charts! You could have high scores for your team!”

 

“But I’m in love with your voice there’s a difference!”

“Yet I wasn’t your first choice. I’m not a rebound Louis!” She folds her arms and glares at him.

Sighing and gaze landing elsewhere but hers, “I know and I’m sorry you feel that way. It’s strategical but selfish of me to put your feelings aside.” 

Louis takes her hands in his. “You know I could finalise my team by next week right? Give me a chance Lo. I was insecure about myself and my voice,” he trails off sounding softer with every word.

He looks away but she cups his chin instead, “I love your voice Louis and I know you’ll make it better than fine. I have faith in you. I wish you would too.”

 

Silence fills the air. “What if you didn’t stick to your bargain because of your unwise brash decision?”

He scoffs, “Ironic much? You just said you have faith in me.”

“That I do but seeing how you would put your name in jeopardy by not having the best female vocalist in our class, now that intrigues me.” 

Noticing that he prefers to stay mute, she eggs on, “Yep you’re really desperate and I wonder why. Won’t you enlighten me Loubear?”

He groans at her glorious smile. She pulls his shirt lightly before leaning in. Her grin widens when he gulps uneasily.

***

*Flashback: Earlier, that Friday morning…*

 

Louis hastened his steps while ferociously typing on his phone. He was running late but was eager to get his usual breakfast. He mentally cursed himself for engaging Lauren whose messages were nothing but lecturing him, as usual. 

Yep, nothing new he thought as he typed another message.

What was new then, however, was when someone collided into Louis once he was inside the bakery.

“My apologies, I…Louis?” 

His body cringed as he heard a low voice in a British accent that is almost too familiar.

Louis dreaded every second of lifting his gaze to meet the owner of that haunting voice. His blue eyes bore into confused light green ones. He realised the softening countenance of the boy with curls and quickly hardened his expression.

 

“Watch where you’re going you blundering baboon!” Louis spat in rage.

Frowning, the boy mirrored Louis’s scowl. “Nice knowing you haven’t changed.”

“Woah aren’t you glad we’re not together anymore ey Harry?”

“Very much indeed,” Harry shifted his gaze downwards before staring into the blue orbs again. “And you should watch where you’re stepping on.”

Louis hesitantly looked down and picked up a brochure underneath his sneaker. He scanned through it and scoffed. So it was true then he thought. All week he heard rumours going around college about the wealthy junior being engaged. He always brushed it off not wanting to believe it. 

 

“Wedding Cake Exhibition? Whom are you getting married too? Yourself?” He chuckled at his own sarcasm, eyes shut and arms hugged his midriff.

“Laugh all you want Louis. I’m not letting you step on my happiness. Figuratively or literally.”

Louis was still in fits of laughter.

“You may be holding onto my future in your hands, literally but there’s no stopping me.”

“Really? Are you saying words like literally now? Clearly, she’s rubbing off on you. I won’t even say she’s rubbing off you figuratively or literally. Oh wait, I already did!”

 

Harry balled his fist on Louis’s tee and glared. “You leave her out of this! She’s not like anyone I’ve dated. She’s not that kind of girl!”

Louis swatted Harry’s hands away and sneered.

“Such a shame that you wouldn’t take me seriously, Louis. I’d probably invite you to our engagement party but your lonely self could ruin the ambience.”

“Excuse me, playboy,” Louis raised a brow. “What makes you think I’m alone when I’m not? I’m very much engaged thanks for assuming without asking.”

Harry snorted. “Seriously? Well, surely, I feel sorry for whoever she is.”

“Rest assured, she’s happy with me,” Louis growls as he paces closer. “Unlike yours whom only feels obliged to be with you!”

 

“Stop telling fibs Louis, don’t you ever learn?”

“Coming from someone who’s choosing wedding cakes like some excited forty-year-old woman!” 

“Look, Louis,” Harry gritted his teeth. “I haven’t got time to play with you.”

The junior was about to turn away when funny enough he realised his body was not ready to leave the senior. What was more surprising was that Louis was not moving either.

Harry could not help but smirk. “My fiancée can’t stop talking about this exhibition.”

“Excuse me, did I ask?” Louis flamboyantly snaps.

 

“Aren’t your fiancée excited for this kinda stuff?” Harry lengthened his smirk. “Unless… she’s not even real.”

Louis twitched his eyes and fumed. “She’s real, Sherlock! I’m not like you who enjoys telling everyone he bumps into that he has a freaking fiancée! Of course, you don’t hear me walking around the school telling the whole campus I’m already engaged. And no, I don’t need some stupid fancy party to prove that I’m engaged already.”

Harry’s poker face annoyed Louis but before he could comment, Harry remarked. “Are you done, Louis? Are you going to predictably tell me when you have a fiancée?”

“Yeah! My fiancée and I are going strong and long, far longer than yours!”

“You don’t even know when I’ve proposed.”

“No! But it doesn’t matter because I proposed first before you do!”

“I’m not listening to this anymore,” Harry initiated the move to leave the conversation.

 

Louis, however, was not giving up. “Hey! Don’t you dare walk away from me! I’ll show you how gorgeous my fiancée really is! She’s gonna put your girl to shame! And you’ll be bawling your eyes out at how beautiful we are and you wish you could be us instead!”

The pacing lad eventually stopped his stride and smirked over his shoulder. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the Wedding Cake Exhibition then, with your make believe fiancée. Don’t chicken out on me,” Harry held back a chuckle before walking away.

Louis managed to shout just as the junior was stepping out, “I’ll be there tomorrow you arse! And she’s real, stupid boy with curls!”

As the clinking bell marked Harry’s exit from the store and out of sight, Louis huffed and folded his arms across his chest once more. It was going to be a long day, he thought to himself.

 

*End of flashback.*

***  
For how long Lauren has been waving her hands in front of Louis, he does not know. He does know however that his nips will bruise due to her pinching.

“Ow! Lolo!” Louis swats her hands away, scolding her in the process. “That really hurt! What is wrong with you?”

“Like fucking finally! I’ve been trying to get you back to the real world! You should be thanking me for saving you from your dreaded La-la Land!” 

“Why bother? You’re pinching me into entering Lolo Land!” He tries to soothe his poor aching chest by doing circular motions on the affected area.

 

“Do not sass me Loubear! You’ve been zoned out for Lord knows how long when you’re supposed to be telling me why you insist on going to that exhibition.”

“Right…” Louis slowly drags on purpose. He looks elsewhere while whistling out a tune to his previous song, completely disregarding Lauren whose hands placed firmly on her hips while she taps her feet impatiently. 

“Are you telling me or not?” Lauren asks, more fiercely now.

“It’s just for two hours Lo,” Louis tries to evade the question. “Besides, you can sample free wedding cakes! It’s only for engaged couples, though. Here’s the info.”

 

Louis hands her the brochure he retrieves from his back pocket. Lauren scrunches her nose.

“Lou you really need to wash your shoes,” she mentions his footprint on the front. While flipping the page, she asks, “Why are you so eager anyways? Did they offer you carrot cake?”

“Is that a trick question? They have Sherbet mind you.”

“Dang Louis, anyone could just pretend to be engaged just to taste wedding cakes.”

“Right? That’s what I was proposing we do!”

 

The longer she remains quiet browsing through the brochure, the more nervous he gets. He tries to convince her by attempting to lure her in by mentioning a topic he knows would distract her.

“Think about our group Lauren. It’s a good deal on my part and yours. You help me, I help you. Sounds good? So, what do you say, fiancée?”

“Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because I’m the Lou to your Lo,” he grins adorably. 

Rolling her eyes, “And I put the Lo in your Lou. There, I won the argument. You still trying to be all smooth now?” 

He raises his hands in surrender, “Not gonna argue with you, my Peaches Baby.”

She fails to hide the rosy colour of her cheeks at his charms. He decides to not tease her about it and let it slide this time, for now.

 

“How did I do? Well enough to be your fiancé?”

He lifts her chin so that their gaze meet before he caresses her jawline. Both withholding shy smiles as they admire the emotion behind their irises. “Hold on darling...you are actually beaming, so I’ll take that as a yes!”

“Well, are you sure you aren’t forgetting something?” Lauren wiggles the finger on her left hand.

“Oh-oh!”

***

*The next day, Saturday morning*

 

The sweet-scented brunette saunters to the dining area. Surprised is an understatement as her jaw hangs mid-air. The breakfast is their usual meal but the set-up is pleasing. Louis is standing idly by the dining table. His hair is styled in her favourite hairdo. Smartly groomed in a blue tux, with knee length tight pants. 

Lauren nearly loses control when she notices heart shaped candles on the dining table. Although it belongs to her, he happily lit it without consent. Hiding away her irkness, she gazes on the approaching lad who gently places her hand on his arm. She instantly blushes by the gesture as he guides her to the chair. 

 

Once seated, he grins shyly. They look at each other for a moment, admiring each other’s presence while silence fills the air.

“A noteworthy person like you deserves nothing but the best,” Louis resumes his ever-praising speech, intending to scald her cheeks hot red. “I can never describe the way I feel when I’m with you, Amor my love.”

Amused that his cute princess looks so lost and not knowing how to react, Louis comments further. “If you redden anymore I’ll be sure to call you tomato my dear Lolo carrot.”

 

Lauren bursts into giggles, the kind that is childlike and totally adorable.

“Ah, that’s the sound I’ve been waiting to hear,” Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows repeatedly.

“Louis!” Lauren ducks her head to conceal the heat that is burning her cheeks. “Stop…” she drags in a baby voice.

“I want to do this properly Lolo. So allow me,” He takes out the black box from the pocket of his navy blazer and kneels on his left knee.

She gasps and covers her mouth with both hands.

Their eyes connect once more, oozing with tender affections.

 

“So what do you say Peaches? Will you willingly be my lovely, beloved fiancée? And till…sleep, do us part?”

He opens the box to reveal the delightful jewellery, grinning from ear to ear. “What do you say ey…um…tomato?”

Louis senses the swift change of expression and gulps in anticipation.

“Oh, Louis I can assure you that my cheeks are heating up right now and not for the same reason as before,” Lauren answers keeping her calm, oddly enough.

 

“Is it the colour? I pick green to match your irises! Do you want blue to match mine instead?”

“SERIOUSLY LOUIS?”

“Yes Lauren, seriously,” Louis looks and answers innocently.

“RING POP? A FREAKING RING POP?” She yells in his face.

“What? I thought you love Ring Pops.”

“THEN WHERE IS THE FUCKING CANDY?”

 

The blue-eyed lad has the nerves to take a good three seconds peering inside the black box. Looking back at Lauren, Louis chuckles. 

He leans forward for a kiss. “Eager aren’t you?” 

Jabbing a finger on his chest, “Louis William Tomlinson! You have the cheek to eat the damn candy! How dare you! How freaking dare you eat a candy from a girl! I could really cry right now!”

She hides behind her hands. He quickly gets up in panic upon seeing her so upset. Footsteps are heard as she peeks through her fingers. He retrieves a larger box from a nearby drawer. Kneeling in front of her again, he gladly unveils the contents that almost takes her breath away. Rows of multi-coloured packets of Ring Pops candies occupy the yellow box.

 

“Oh-oh, waterworks are coming,” Louis smirks.

“It’s not…I’m not…” She huffs, avoiding eye contact. “It’s just dust. SMH.” 

“Yes and I’m currently peeling onions. SMH.”

Lauren giggles wiping the tears resting in her eyes.

Louis ends up sitting cross-legged on the floor, one hand holding the box while the other hooks under his chin. “Peaches, you’re touched aren’t ya? I make you cry and smile at the same time. Now that’s what you call pure talent. Don’t doubt me anymore, love.”

She shoves his shoulder lightly. “Heartbreaker.”

Her one-word response tickles him. He cackles, “Only breaking others hearts to be with you.”  
That rendered her speechless. She beams with an obvious blush colouring her pale tone.

 

“Why didn’t you present me with a proper Ring Pop in the first place, Loubear?” Lauren manages to pout. “Did you even wash the ring you presented? I don’t want to be touching anything with your saliva attached.”

“I’ve cleaned it, Peaches, rest assured. Besides, I so know you,” he smirks cheekily. “If I present you with a Ring Pop with the candy, you’re going to suck on it repeatedly. And I don’t need such obscene visuals early in the morning.”

“LOUIS!” She slaps his arm hard. “You and your filthy mind!”

He doesn’t bother arguing that pretty hard hit as he is busy laughing his arse off. “I’m pretty sure that’s you darling, not me. Oh well, there goes my one month supply of candy. What I wouldn’t do for you ey Lolo. No, but seriously it’s a yes, right?”

***

“Louis. I love you. Really, I do. But if we’re heading where I think it is, I’m gonna have to kill you.”

“You can kill me later love. Now let’s go.”

Parking right smack in the middle of the carpark, Lauren gulps. The venue of the cake exhibition is none other than their own college.

She folds her arms instinctively.

“Nope, I’m not going. I bail,” Lauren reconsiders aloud. “I’ll find another musical group to join, maybe with one of my girls.”

 

“Aww, Lolo! Don’t do this. Don’t think too much. I know you’re way smarter than me but this time, give it a rest and play along.”

“No! No way!”

“I’ve already mentioned that I’m engaged! You can’t bail on me now!”

She turns her head towards him at lightning speed that he is sure she’ll sprain her neck. “Who did you tell? Why didn’t you mentioned it to me before?”

 

“It might have slipped my mind,” Louis drags his sentence slowly, a tell-tale sign that he’s lying.

“Lie to me again and I’ll make sure you sleep outside of our apartment door.”

Huffing, his legs bounce nervously as he looks elsewhere. He brings his fingers near his mouth to bite his nails.

Reading his actions, Lauren knows not to question him further as upset is written all over. She clasps her hand over his.

“Louis...”

 

“I just need you to have faith in me, just this once. I swear I don’t mean to drag you into this or take advantage of you. If anyone asks you for how long we’ve been engaged, let me handle it.”

“I don’t want to be kept in the dark with your suspicious motives. Don’t you at least owe me an explanation?”

Thinking of a good explanation exhausts his brain as he drops his forehead on Lauren’s shoulder. “Can I tell you after the event?”

“But…”

“Are we going inside or should I drive you home?” 

***

Cake tasting exhibition welcomes a large crowd of diverse couples, from career-oriented adults to college students as young as them. The booths display a wide range of choices, enticing their customers with vivid striking colours, decorations and aroma. It is amazing to see the college graduates offering their cake tasting for free. Such an opportunity cannot be missed by those dreaming of such delicacy at its finest on their special day. 

Basked in the melodious tune from the speakers around, Louis and Lauren merrily exchange opinions on the cakes they tasted and viewed. At times, their tastes complement each other and at times they do not. 

 

It isn’t long till a familiar voice hollers. Subconsciously, Louis gently pulls Lauren closer, his hand never leaving her waist. 

“Oh my god! Is that really you Lo?” A cheery voice greets Lauren before squashing each other in a tight embrace. “Hug attack!”

The raven haired beauty slowly turns to face her friend before dragging her words, “Hey, Ally, funny I didn’t see you...”

 

“Oh Lauren honey, don’t go blaming on my height now. I’m actually tall, you’re just taller, that’s all,” beams Ally.

“Oh no, I wasn’t implementing that. I guess I’m just surprised.”

Ally chuckles, “You should be fully aware that I’m stationed here silly! I’ve only talked about this exhibition like a hundred times!”

‘Damn’ Lauren thinks internally, how could she have forgotten? She sure wishes her face doesn’t betray her right now.

“Lo?” Normani appears behind Ally, followed by Dinah who towers over them.

 

“Time for Hug Attack!” The smallest one cue in for a bone crushing hug.

“Squeeze!” The tall young one squeezes them into slight suffocation.

The first rule of their sisterhood, embrace at first sight, always. The quartet has been best friends for years and waited for the youngest one to graduate before enrolling in the same course and college. 

Recently, they were nicknamed 4H, since they’ve known each other since High School. But mainly, the name is based on their surnames, Allyson Brooke Hernandez, Normani Kordei Hamilton and Dinah Jane Hansen. And as for Lauren Michelle Jauregui, well, her last name is pronounced as H so yeah it fits.

Dinah casually slings her arm around Normani’s shoulder, eyeing the couple. “Aye, who do we have here?” 

 

“Hey, ladies, what are you doing here?” Louis hopes he doesn’t sound too nervous.

Normani narrows her eyes, “We could ask you the same thing.”

“We’re here to taste cakes, like duh!”

“Uh-uh, in a Wedding Cake Exhibition?” Normani comments on Lauren’s reply.

Lauren is quick to point at Louis, “It was his idea!”

Dinah snorts, “Yeah sure.”

“Highly unlikely Lo guys are not exactly into cake tasting.” 

Ally nods, “I agree with Mani. The evidence is evident today.”

“The next thing you’ll be saying is that you’re engaged,” Dinah laughs with Ally and Normani joining her.

 

Lauren and Louis look at each other awkwardly. Yet their arms are all over each other. 

Realising how the couple did not join in their laughter, Dinah speaks up again, “Wait, are you really trying to say you’re engaged? Like, you’re not pulling our legs are you?”

“Ah!”

The group of friends immediately covers their ears when Normani squeals, “I wanna hear all about it! Girl, show me your ring!”

“Um, it’s not ready yet so I’ve decided to use my gran’s pearl ring. You know, when they asked to look at the engagement ring during registration. Apparently, my dear Louis here got my ring size wrong, isn’t that right?” Lauren arches her thick eyebrow at him who shrugs nervously.

 

“Boo!” Dinah lightly shoves his shoulder.

“Dinah Jane!” Ally scolds lightly before a smile appears. “Oh well, since you’re here I must insist that you both try the cakes from my booth. Norminah here offers to be a great help to me. Although, they think I didn’t see them subtly eating my cakes.”

“Can’t blame us, Short Stack.” Dinah grabs Lauren’s wrist, “Come on boo, she’s got Mango cakes.”

Ally pants a little catching up with them, “Yeah and I’ve experimented on this fruity flavour from the candies we bought earlier. From that green thorny fruit with yellow flesh. We got those from Singapore, remember those sweets?”

Lauren furrows her brows trying to recall their holiday trip on the first week of April. Ally speeds off to her booth excitedly before Normani tugs on Lauren’s other wrist.

***

Leaving Ally’s booth, Lauren continues licking the mango cream covered spoon contently while Louis has his eyes wandering elsewhere.

There is not a sight of the one he is looking for. The one who forces this exhibition on him. He starts to feel fooled by the curly haired prick. 

 

Lauren tosses the empty spoon at a nearby bin and turns to Louis’ scrunching face. “Oh-oh.”

“What?” Louis promptly responds.

“You got that ‘I’m about to break wind face.” She says trying to shove him towards the gents.

“Pfft don’t make me the scapegoat when you’re the one who wants to do it!”

His tummy rumbles violently and she simply raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, okay fine, I’ll go. Just stay here. Don’t go wandering off,” he protests as he heads towards the particular location.

 

The brunette smiles, still waving at her pretend fiancé who keeps looking back at her as though she will disappear from him. Lauren spots a bench nearby and decides to have a seat after what feels like an hour of walking and tasting. For a brief moment, she instinctively glances at her side and something catches her eyes.

Two caramel orbs stare right deep into her soul. She does not even realise she is staring back longer than necessary. Those eyes are too familiar to ignore. Her legs react accordingly as she gets up, eventually tearing her gaze away from those eyes. She rushes her steps.

 

“Lauren…”

A voice creeps at the back of her neck, striking her nerves numb. A hand clasps on her arm.

“Get off me!” Lauren jerks away, turning towards the face she never plans to see at this joyous place.

“Lauren please…” pleads Camila, not lifting her gaze off her favourite emerald eyes, not even for a second. Ignoring the death glare that’s killing her, she continues, “Just hear me out, Laur.”

For a moment, they turn deaf and blind to the world around them. Irises fixed on one another while their hearts beats a language only those two understand. ‘Laur’ is the affectionate term Camila uses for Lauren. Not gonna lie, Lauren still feels her heart flutter. There is only one tone in which the name is being said all the time. And just the sound of it conveys all the feels: love.

 

“You fucking left me! After five long years, you have decided our fate for us!” Lauren closes her eyes against her will and looks away. “So now I’m walking away from you.”

Camila yells when Lauren shows her back on her. “Don’t act as if I’ve never reached out to you!” Lauren shifts her attention back to Camila. 

“Leaving was my last option! You know that, Lauren.”

Closing in she snarls, “You’re saying I made you leave is that it?”

The slender brunette hangs her head in defeat and mumbles softly, “I didn’t say that Lauren.”

“It’s so like you to just hide away and run Camila,” she scoffs.

 

“It wasn’t easy leaving you Lauren please believe me…”

“You’re here at this very exhibition. What does that tell me?”

“I could say the same about you but I don’t want to fight with you Lauren.”

Inching and sparing barely a space between them, “Seems as if you’re accusing me of starting any fight between us.” For a moment Lauren swears she sees glossiness in the younger one’s eyes. Staring at each other and staying mute, the world stops countless times for them.

Camila has no idea if Lauren counted but her name keeps rolling off her tongue like the norm. ‘Lauren’ is the name she calls whenever she wants the green eyed goddess to take note of serious conversations. It’s both formal and familiar. The cleft chin beauty hopes the older girl can sense the sincerity she tries to convey.

“You know that is not true Lauren. I have genuine feelings about us! Reciprocating your love is all I’ve ever done but I told you it will be difficult on my part. I have restrictions of that you’re aware. After all, it’s not like you’re the one who needs to enter a lavender…”

 

“Any problem here ladies?”

Lauren breathes relief as the witty cheeky voice breaks in between them. Her saviour curls his arm on her hip, pulling her nearer. The petite brunette looks at the contact before shifting her gaze.

It isn’t long till they are greeted by someone, imitating Louis’s gesture on Camila. That simple act blows a fuse of patience in Louis as he heaves a glare on the green eyes happily smirking back. 

Louis brushes his hand along Lauren’s hair tenderly before she rests her head against his collarbone. He loves holding her near, a little overprotective over his girl and his pride. 

When Lauren meets the rival green, she begins to understand Louis’s feelings. Her hand makes its way to his back, rubbing gently to soothe him.

 

“Well, well, well,” the curly haired bloke drawls behind a sneer. “Fancy seeing you around here, Louis.”

“Not fancy seeing you though,” Louis grunts back.

Harry ignores it as he gives Lauren the once-over. “With her nonetheless. I’m truly surprised.”

“Get your shit together then,” Louis scoffs before smiling proudly. “She’s real and gorgeous and way hotter than your Minnie Mouse. Now you finally believe how engaged I am with her.”

“Minnie Mouse happen to grow on me while you’re taking my fiancée’s old flame, the vampire. Real classy,” Harry pecks a kiss on Camila’s head. “Come on Mils, let’s leave.”

“Yeah, go ahead and find some corner to weep! You’re the one who took my fiancée’s old flame first!” Louis gives a hard cold laugh. “We have the best thing you’ll never have, it’s called pure love!”

 

Spinning round, Harry has his shoulders perked up. “Hold on a second. What did I just hear? Never have pure love, you say?”

Camila flinches, knowing something awful is bound to happen. “Harry, don’t.”

Her words left unheard as Harry is already consumed in anger. “Do you really think that just because you came here as promised, jumping along with your fiancée will actually make me regret breaking up with you?! You think I want to take you back and leave Camila behind! Wow, you love to see me suffer! Seriously, Louis, how selfish can you get, huh?!”

“Said enough? Now you tell me who really wants who back? Shouting like some five-year-old. Think you can get married with the limited patience you have?”

 

Lauren instantly holds Louis as though at any moment, he can just shatter to pieces. With his hand against hers, she can tell that he tries convincing her that he is alright. 

Camila watches Harry being cold and silent, knowing how horrible he feels right now. She rubs her hand on his chest to calm him. The ballroom lights and ray shine on her diamond ring making it sparkle, catching the attention of Lauren and Louis. Lauren lowers her head when she feels the pang in her chest she has grown so accustomed to when it comes to the other girl.

“Ah yes, the diamond cost me an arm and a leg but it’s all worth it for my beautiful fiancée. Unlike you Louis, I actually got an exquisite ring for my wife-to-be. You don’t.”

“I send it for washing! No one had an issue with it except you! Well, Miss Cabello, good luck living the rest of your life with his arrogant arse!” Louis playfully winks at Camila, pulling Lauren away from the spot. “I’m sure it’s worth his curls!”

 

“Hey!” Camila barks back defensively. 

Harry pulls her to face him instead. 

“Haz?”

“Sorry, I...” Harry attempts to apologise. 

Camila smiles and tousles his curls. “Not your fault. Louis is the usual jerk he always is.”

Listening to the girl chuckle, Harry cannot stop himself from pulling her into a bone breaking hug. Camila accepts it and soothes him while her eyes remain on the brunette who is getting further away from them.

 

“I hope you know how much I appreciate you being here with me Mils. It’s at the expense of your relationship but I sincerely hope I can make you feel at least half of what she’s able to give you.”

“We’ll figure it out Haz. Surely I would want her to understand and someday I wish she would give me a chance. I just don’t want her to be out of my life completely. It’s hurting me more than I’m ever able to tell her.”

“You still love her?”

“I’m trying to move on Harry,” Camila sighs and runs her hand through her hair, a habit she picks up from Lauren. “Even if we’re not together, she’ll always stay in my heart forever.”

***

“Hey, there’s another mango cake booth! You love them, don’t ya, Lolo?! Come on, hurry before they finish…” Louis halts in his excitement as her hand is pulled away from his grip. “Lolo? What’s wrong?”

“Are you fine with the way it is?” Lauren creases her brows. “Stop acting tough around me.”

He laughs with his hands on his hips. “What are you talking about? Why so serious?”

“You want him back, don’t cha? Still yearning for that curly ex of yours, using me to make him jelly. I mean, of course, he should be envious. There is no way anyone can replace me in your heart,” she deduces from what she experienced earlier.

 

“I won’t say I want him back, Peaches,” Louis sighs, raising a finger and shaking it. “No way. No way-eh-eh-eh.”

“I’m serious, Loubear!” Lauren pouts. “If you want, we can go back and talk things out. I’m here for you, Lou.”

“If you insist on talking about this, then tell me why did you try to run away from her, huh?” He arches a brow at her. “Say it. Go on.”

She turns away, irked. “So not fair.”

“What is? Love is a wicked game,” Louis chortles, clinging his arm over her neck. “You know I know. You know I’ll remember you and I know you know I know that you’ll remember me- Y’ouch! Lolo, that hurts.”

 

Lauren watches the lad rubbing his ear, grumbling under his breath but she knows something is up when he starts singing. He probably tries hard not to be saddened by what Harry said earlier. 

Briefly, Lauren touches his cheek before planting a kiss near his lips. “There, there.”

Surprised, Louis stares at Lauren with red surfacing his cheeks. Little does he realise, she only did so because Camila still has her eyes on them and the kiss makes the latter stunned with her jaw hanging in shock.

***

After laughing aloud to each other’s silliness, Louis and Lauren cackle their way out of the exhibition and towards the carpark.

“Just great. Of all the people I came across you two.”

Enters another familiar voice disrupting their happy time together. Louis pulls Lauren to stand behind him and glares at the lad with the slope quiff before him.

“Oh wow, it’s you!” Louis purposely ends his words with a high pitch note and peeks at his girl behind him. “Say, Lolo. What’s with today? Is it National Meet-Your-Ex slash Asshole Day?”

 

“Stop with your bitchy sass, Lou,” Zayn grunts, side-hugging a blonde. “I know it was you when I heard the loud obnoxious laugh I was so familiar with.”

Zayn looks between the two and shakes his head.

“So he’s the new boy on your list? Thinking he can even be compared to me?” Zayn scoffs. 

Louis mars his face with the ultimate annoying look. “What are you talking about? A list? Your name is probably the last one on it because duh, Z!”

 

An electric stare is induced between the two lads, Zayn is beyond pissed with Louis’ crappy mouth. Lauren is simply enjoying the grumpy look from the tanned boy, giggling behind Louis’ back to muffle herself.

“Mind waiting in the car babe?” Zayn addresses the blonde who simply looks at Lauren and Louis momentarily before dismissing them.

Moving closer, “So I’m guessing you decide to get engaged years after I do huh?” Zayn says eyeing Lauren who also dawns a black leather jacket. Anyone can see that Lauren and Zayn are in similar outfits rocking it out in a black ensemble. The people could also have mistaken that they are a couple.

 

“If you’re so happy you wouldn’t be pissed about Lauren and...”

“Believe me when I say I wouldn’t wish you the best for playing games behind my back. Did you even tell him you made out with a brunette girl a couple of times?”

Louis is about to reply when Lauren covers his lips with her index finger.

“What the hell are you talking about Zayn? I had never cheated on you with Louis! Not even once in the three years that we’ve been together! Yeah it’s true I was in a relationship with a girl after you but not anymore. I’m a loyal person and you of all people should know that.”

She sighs before adding, “We were best of friends Zayn, the three of us. The troubled trio as they called it. I would never be unfaithful to you and going off behind your back with our best friend! I thought you would trust me enough, Zayn.”

 

Lauren’s voice cracks towards the end. Zayn directs his vision straight ahead, avoiding the crumbling façade he sees in Lauren’s green irises. He blinks and shifts away from her, pocketing his hands before addressing Louis. 

“I just witness the two of you being all lovey-dovey here at a place for engaged couples! All I know is that what happened between us wasn’t my fault. I saw how affectionate you two were. It’s not farfetched knowing you tryna steal my girl.” 

Louis takes a step forward, head to head with the admittedly fetching erstwhile friend. His temper rising at the wild accusations tossed towards the girl who did nothing wrong in their past relationship.

“How many fucking time must she convinced you that she is telling the truth. Don’t blame her! Put your anger on me instead! Pick someone your own size Zayn! She has done nothing wrong but to love you recklessly and maybe that is the flaw! I won’t stand quiet when you’re talking trash about my girl!”

“If I ever see your mom, I’ll tell her you’re to blame, Louis,” Zayn states firmly, meaning to sound cold. “She’ll be so disappointed in you.”

 

As the Bradford bad boy makes way to his car, Louis hangs his head low and clenches his fists. Any mentioning of his mom always strikes a chord in his heart. It’s a touchy subject that he tries to avoid at all cost. Memories becoming more painful seeing how he would love to have many more years with her. 

Lauren faces a stiffened Louis. Her hand finds his, her fingers gently forcing his fist open, intertwining their fingers together. She squeezes his hands to reassure him that things will get better. Through stinging tears, she tries her hardest to focus on him and offers kind words.

“I’m here Louis. Just hold on.”

***

Their car ride home is filled with silence. The only interaction between them is their joining hands. Lauren doesn’t question why Louis pulls over at the grocery store and makes her wait in the car. True to his words that he won’t take too long, she spots him emerging with two bags. Seat belt tucked safely, all he says is that he needs to get fucking wasted.

Louis sighs before turning his head towards the passenger seat. Lauren is focusing on twiddling her thumbs with a sombre expression. He set aside his sorrow and decides to cheer her up. Smirking, struck by a brilliant idea, he starts the engine towards the intended location. 

She follows him absentmindedly not bothering to question him as they are queuing up. Minutes later, when they are seated in the cinema, she looks at him before raising her left brow. He grins, knowing what the gesture translates to. 

As the movie starts playing, his smile broadens upon seeing her beaming. Even though it’s the fourth time this time, she is still laughing hysterically watching The Boss Baby.

 

Mentally patting himself on the back for a great job, he drives to her favourite sushi place for dinner. Her spirits lift up visibly as the night lights up the sky with brilliant stars shimmering brightly.

So here they are, hours later waiting for midnight. On the black couch in the apartment, drunk as planned. Their giggles fill the surrounding with hands barely caressing each other’s clothed bodies. He suddenly lifts her bridal style and making their way towards the bedroom.

 

“If you’re a cake and I’m a cake, do you know what that means Lolo?”

“Double twin cake that’s what we are.”

Chortling, Louis comments, “No, no I meant if we’re like together, together kind of cake.”

Lauren has the widest grin with her lids shut in bliss. “I don’t know Lou, I’m supposed to rest my mind today. Tell me, Lou.”

“You’re a cake, I’m a cake and when we get together we’re a wedding cake!”

 

Lauren burst out laughing at his ridiculousness. Her laughter is so contagious even Louis is unsuccessful in holding back. He joins laughing with her for quite some time. 

“Laugh all you want Lolo you know it’s true. You can’t get rid of me and you don’t want to!”

Tugging him further into her, she scoffs before answering with pride. “Say whatever you want Louis for at the end of the day you always,” her lip inching closer to his, breathing heavily, “always come back to me.”

 

* * 

A/N: 

Heyya lovelies! This is our first fanfic written together! We are so excited to share it with all of you. It is Louren centric but with Larry and Camren. Hope you enjoy this as much as we spent writing this piece. Thank you so much for giving our fanfiction a chance! Happy Days!

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/107562475


	2. Chapter 1

*** Saturday Morning, 1 week after the Wedding Cake Exhibition ***

Picture this; enjoying the best part of an amazing dream, only to be interrupted. Then, waking up completely forgetting what you were dreaming about in the first place, loathsome right?

 

Well, Lauren knows how it feels alright.

 

Deafening knocks on her apartment door nearly bursting her eardrums in the early hours of that Saturday morning. With eyes squeezing tight, Lauren lets out a hysteric sigh. She grumbles reluctantly, climbing out of bed before making her way to the door. If she finds Louis making that ruckus, she will throw her basketball right at his annoyingly charming face.

 

Whoever is behind the door better be prepared for battle. Nobody and she meant absolutely nobody is allowed to disturb Lauren’s beauty sleep. Blinking a few more times, she unlocks the door and swings it open with her throat loaded with curses, ready to fire shots to whoever is on the other side.

 

“LAUREN MICHELLE!” Unfortunately for her, someone beats her to it.

 

Lauren gulps, her eyes could have literally popped out of her skull.

 

“Mom...” Lauren mutters, still weighing in whether she is awake or dreaming. “What are you two doing-?”

 

“Hi, Lolo!” Her dad hollers before squeezing past the door to suffocate Lauren into a bone crushing hug, slightly lifting her off the floor. Her mom is still tapping her foot impatiently with folded arms.

 

“Mom, Dad...” Lauren manages to speak despite the tight embrace. “Not that I mind but why are the both of you here? Where’s Chris and Taylor? Why…”

 

“You’re engaged?” Her mom blurts just as Lauren tries to get her words out. She takes a step inside and resumes her pose, hands on her hips that is.

 

Frowning, Lauren slightly struggles to release herself from her father’s firm hold. “Where did you hear?”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Mom…” She is about to speak again when her mom cuts off her words yet again.

 

“Answer me, Lauren!”

 

The green orbs girl flails her arms up. “Is it interrupt Lauren’s Day today? Really?” She rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t start with the sass young lady! Answer my damn question! Are you engaged?”

 

Her dad pats her head. “Hey, congrats you two-”

 

Her mom turns her head so fast it can cause a whiplash. “Michael! Do not encourage her! This is not why we are here for!”

 

“Corrections! This is not why you came here for. I’m here to support my little girl!” He rests his arm around Lauren and pulls her closer.

 

Beaming with eyes shut in content, she replies in a baby voice. “Thanks, daddy!”

 

“Peaches?”

 

Lauren winces at the sound of the voice. Only he is fond of calling her that nickname and dragging that word unnecessarily. She turns quickly, hoping to warn him before it is too late.

 

But it is too late. The boy with messy brown hair is already out of the bedroom, yawning loudly before rubbing his eyes. “Who is it, darling?”

 

Lauren can hardly breathe, let alone give him an answer. While Louis stands there clueless, her parents observe the boy only in boxer shorts and shift their gaze to their daughter who is in tank top and shorts. Looking back and forth between the two youngsters, Lauren sees the wheels turning in their heads and opts to give a comment.

 

“We weren’t fucking.” It was soft yet audible.

 

Gasping aloud, her mom reprimands, “Language Lauren!”

 

As soon as his head is ready to function, Louis recognises the unexpected guests. It has been quite some time since he has last seen them.

 

He grins as he hurries over, “Good morning, Papa J and Mama J! What are you doing here?”

 

“Shopping. What does it look like?” The older woman sasses making Louis grimace instantly. Yep if Louis had forgotten about it before, he definitely remembers it now: Lauren got her sass from her momma.

 

Louis averts his gaze to the man embracing Lauren, stretching a smile and happily giving a wave. Not getting the same response, he cocks his head to the side, a little baffled. Probably he is being a tad too happy at a seemingly wrong time.

 

His gaze returns to Lauren whose eyes happen to be fixated on his crotch. He looks down and realises he is still in his boxers. “Right. It’s not like we were drinking till we got drunk last night-”

 

“Louis!” She yells, slapping his arm. “Don’t say it out loud, moron!” She tries to do some damage control before Louis could make the situation even worse.

 

“What?! Is it Interrupt-Louis Day?!” Louis shouts back in reflex.

 

Folding her arms, Lauren pouts, “No, it’s Interrupt-Lauren Day, dammit. I got interrupted three times earlier.”

 

Mimicking her posture, he crosses his arm, barely covering his bare chest. “Winner,” he comments with that signature smug expression that makes her roll her eyes.

 

“That I am.”

 

“That’s my baby girl!”

 

“Michael!” the mother yells again, reminding them she is here.

 

Hurriedly, yet awkwardly, Louis busies himself by fixing his hair as if it will compensate the lack of clothing on him. Lauren’s mother refuses to strip her disapproving glare off him still. Louis tries to seek refuge in her father’s eyes, but the usually chill guy has a stern expression on his face.

 

This does not look good at all.

 

Louis forces a gulp down his throat. He can tell what is going to unfold before him, biting his lower lip in discomfort and slowly stepping backward. He almost trips until Lauren eases her hand into his, pinning him down on safe ground again. Her grip reminds him that she will not let him go through this alone.

 

Lauren and Louis hold hands tightly as they both face her parents.

 

“Mom, Dad, it’s really not how it is or how it looks like.”

 

“Really?” her mother gives an exaggerated gasp. “What about the engagement then? Don’t tell me that it’s not what it is too?”

 

“What engagement?” Louis murmurs absentmindedly until a hard slap hits his plump bum and he sees stars in front of him. “Oh, that! I um, Mama J, um, I-”

 

“Hold it, Loubear,” Lauren folds her arms and looks at her mother. “Firstly, what gives you the impression that we’re together like that?”

 

“It was Camila,” answers her mom.

 

Noticing the immediate frown attached on her daughter’s face, she continues, “We met in the grocery store last night. Sinu thought it would be a good idea and I quote, ‘Invite Lauren and her family to the engagement party’. And that’s when Camila mentioned about inviting ‘Lauren’s fiancé as well’. So you tell me, Lauren; why am I not hearing this from my own daughter?”

 

Mike questions, “Who else knows about this Lolo?”

 

“Only Dinah, Ally, Normani and Niall. Only because they were so nosey.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bad idea not to tell us?” Mike’s face falls, adding more weight to Lauren’s guilt for not coming clean in the first place.

 

Louis is baffled by the question though. It is surprising how such a seemingly small lie has turned the tables. He starts to curse that Minnie Mouse in his head, for being the smarty pants and inviting Lauren and her family. Obviously, she is up to something and once again he rakes his brain for a proper answer. Lauren gets ahead of him though, as usual.

 

“I’m sorry but I can reassure you it was just a misunderstanding,” Lauren says in a soft voice. She looks at Louis momentarily.

 

Louis grins, taking the hint to continue explaining. “Lauren’s right. Whatever bit Camila said is not true. The engagement thingy was my silly idea. I didn’t think it’s going to get so out of hand. I don’t mean for Lauren to get in trouble with the two of you so I apologise.”

 

Lauren smiles up at him, impressed that he is taking full responsibility. Her parents, however, show no sign of letting up. In actual fact, they are very distracted with something else.

 

Gaze landing elsewhere, her mom scoffs. “You know it’s hard to take you seriously with your one piece.”

 

“Clara,” Michael tries to keep her in check.

 

“What? It’s true Mike! I mean it’s a different thing if it’s polka dots but it’s red boxers with pink hearts all over! Pink! Why does he even own that?”

 

Lauren grunts, “Oh for fucks sake…”

 

“Wow, way to go, Peaches,” Louis holds back a chuckle. “Cursing in front of parents.”

 

Lauren flips her hair in retort. “Excuse me, what can be more vulgar than you appearing in undies in front of my parents?”

 

“Please, Lolo. I still have some dignity not to walk around naked-”

 

Another horrific gasp escapes her mother while her father stares murderously.

 

“I’m sorry!” Louis shrinks behind Lauren. “I didn’t mean to welcome you in this outfit. Did you know, Lolo presents this as a present for my…”

 

Lauren quickly covers his mouth and chuckles awkwardly. “Okay, Louis that’s enough, go and change, sweetie.”

 

Louis nods and disappears into his room in a hurry to get dressed before things can escalate. He is laughing inside knowing how embarrassing it is that her parents are now aware of that precious gift. Coming out of the room, his mind is already reliving the events a week prior.

 

Her parents are eventually seated with the two, conversing over tea and biscuits. After what feels like forever, they accept his reason. Louis is glad that he manages to clear the air and that both parents are satisfied with his explanation. Sure, they may not be an engaged couple for real but it’s too late to change their story now.

 

“So you see, I really don’t think it’s necessary for us to be there,” Louis concludes.

 

Sighing her mother replies, “I know that the two of you may not want to play the engaged couples anymore but we should all be there next month.”

 

“Mom can we not go? Just go with dad and the kids.”

 

“You know we can’t do that Mija, our families are quite close. They would be very disappointed. More importantly, she’s your best friend Lauren. Even though you told me you’re not as close as before, surely it wouldn’t hurt for the two of you to attend? She invited you Lauren, both of you. It means she wants you there.”

 

At the sight of Lauren’s green eyes hidden behind her eyelids, Louis reaches out to lightly squeeze her enclosed fist resting on her lap. She’s fighting tears it’s not hard for him to tell.

 

Her dad asks the inevitable, “Whatever happened between the two of you anyway? You were so vague about it. And here I thought you’d tell your daddy what went wrong in your life Lolo. Years of friendship doesn’t just cease for…how long has it been? Four months?”

 

A loud gasp is suddenly heard from Clara, making them turn to her. “Is it because you came out sweetie? Does that makes her feel uncomfortable and your friendship just drift away?”

 

Lauren stares at her mom with wide eyes, unable to utter a word to her. Her mind speaks louder than her heart, restraining her from revealing anything about it. She faces Louis who immediately captures her green eyes, somehow knowing what is on her mind.

 

Louis lets out an elaborate sigh. “Pfft. What? No. Why are we even talking about this?”

 

“Are you Lauren?” Clara cocks a brow at him. “I’m talking to my daughter, not you.”

 

Mike folds his arms before releasing a long breath. “Okay, okay no need for this sass fest to carry on any longer. If there is no issue between you and Camila, then there is nothing holding you guys back from attending the party.”

 

The older man signals to Louis for some support, expecting him to be a man and take responsibility. Louis gulps a hard one and without thinking further, he acquiesces to the man’s request.

 

“Well, we really don’t have a choice, do we?” Louis looks at Lauren and gives a nervous smile. “Peaches?”

 

“Oh dear Lord,” Lauren covers her face.

 

****

 

* **The following month; the Engagement Party**

 

“Tell me why am I here again,” mumbles Louis as he holds the car door for her to step out.

 

“Well, I’m your fiancée that one time and so now you’re my fiancé this time.”

 

Closing the car door behind, Louis takes a good look at his partner. It will be another rendezvous with their exes once again and dare he admit, had nightmares about this night.

 

It is his fault they have to go through this again. There must be a way out of this.

 

A flick of a finger hits his forehead, snapping him from his thoughts. “What was that for?!”

 

“I know I’m so hot that you can’t resist me but don’t stare at me like some dish you want to eat,” Lauren sassily teases him. “Let’s get inside.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Louis softly chuckles as he offers her his arm which Lauren readily accepts and walk towards the main entrance of Harry’s family mansion.

 

“Loubear wait,” she halts them just before he is about to ring the bell. She fixes his hair and spikes it more while ignoring his scrunched up almost pouty look.

 

“If your mom yells at you this time, I’m gonna let her blame you for taking your sweet arse time,” Louis grumbles, submitting to Lauren’s invading fingers.

 

“I was fashionably late!” she huffs confidently. “And I’m not the only one to blame here. You and your mess of a wardrobe, it’s giving me a headache.”

 

He sneers, “More like a massive headache.”

 

“Not funny Louis. I’m so going to make you wear formal clothing all the more now.”

 

Despite his childish retorts, Louis obliges to Lauren’s working hands. The hyperactive lad is known to not keep still and is always fidgeting but with her, he complies willingly. With a final touch, Lauren smoothens out any creases on the lad’s grey tuxedo. The colour of his tux is a match with her smooth silken satin, long grey evening dress that elegantly envelopes and accentuates her lovely curves.

 

“I don’t like tux.” He attempts to adjust his blue tie but she swats his hands away and does it for him.

 

“And I don’t like you,” Lauren tightens the knot of his tie. “So are we even now?”

 

“Is it really that difficult for you to say that I look good in a tux?” Louis grabs her hand from his tie and smirks. “I’ll love you all the more if you praise me.”

 

Impressed that the lad has the audacity to flirt with her now, she pulls away from his grip and arches a brow. “Any idiot will look good in a tux.”

 

“God!” He flaunts a desperate yell, giving up the banter and pulling his collar. “It’s just so hot and stuffy in this bloody suit! I feel suffocated, Lolo. I rather put on my arse fitting scuba diving suit than this bundle of cotton!”

 

“Yeah, and I’ll wear a bikini here,” she rolls her eyes at his whining.

 

“I reckon that is a great idea! Let’s go back and change! The beach is not that far from here too,” Louis turns around only to be pulled by Lauren.

 

“Stop it! This is like the thousandth time you came up with excuses!” she scoffs, “I told you we will do this together.”

 

He exhales a loud one and pokes a finger on her cheek. “Then promise me that you will wear that beautiful smile when you’re with me.”

 

Instantly, that said smile makes its way between heated cheeks. She takes both his hands into her warm hands, looking at him with that beaming smile. With Lauren looking breath-taking as always, he instinctively draws closer and presses a lingering kiss on her temple.

 

Pulling away, Louis presses the door bell and shifts his gaze towards her. She turns away shyly, the blushing cheeks and beaming grin etching her appearance.

 

“You better not look like a tomato when your parents see you. I don’t want your parents to think what I’ve done that got you all hot and bothered.” He slips a chuckle.

 

“Zip it.” She tries to control her death glare from appearing while ignoring him suppressing his laughter.

 

**

 

“May I have your attention please?”

 

The husky voice amplified through the speakers grabs hold of his audience’s attention. Everyone in the hall settles down and look towards the highlight of the party. Harry stands at the microphone stand while clinking a spoon to his glass. Camila stands next to him, lacing her hands and retaining a breath-taking smile.

 

“My fiancée and I would like to thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate this marvellous occasion!”

 

The curly brunet pauses letting applauds fill the venue. Before he continues, he looks at Camila endearingly. She smiles back and leans against him, feeling a little flustered by the hoots and claps for them. Harry puts down his glass and wraps an arm around her waist.

 

He continues his speech, “Tonight marks the one month anniversary of my engagement to my beautiful fiancée, Ms. Camila Cabello!”

 

The place erupts in cheers while some offer a standing ovation.

 

“Haz, stop exciting them too much,” Camila pats his chest, knowing the man can get overboard.

 

Harry bends down closer to her ear. “I just feel like making you special here, Mils. Give me a break.”

 

“You sure are ignorant. Those girls at your right are preparing my funeral,” Camila nudges to look at where a group of ladies with stabbing death glares.

 

He coughs and huffs. “As if you don’t have stalkers. Look at the extra expenses for those bloody bodyguards because of you.”

 

She flinches and notices the black uniformed men at the doors. “Whatever sail your boat. Hurry with the introduction.”

 

“I will if you stop interrupting me,” Harry straightens his stand and extends his dimple smile at the crowd.  “Now for all of you who may not know, Ms. Camila and I go way back. We were friends for the longest of times. When I was up in the clouds, she brings me back down, rooted to the ground. And you know what they say? I heard them say; ‘If you want to marry, marry your best friend’. And I may not know the level of truth in these words but I’mma find out for myself and will tell you if it’s worth the trouble.”

 

He chuckles, prompting the guests to do the same. “Mils, my dear, would you like to say a few words? Give her a round of applause people where are your manners?” Harry hollers lightly.

 

Camila stops Harry from moving away by grabbing his cuff. He chuckles forgetting to adjust the stand for her height. When he is adjusting it, the crowd snickers, amused at their cute interaction. She scrunches her face before he leans and pecks her cheeks, too close to her smoothly sculptured lips.

 

Damn close for Lauren and Louis would admit. Even from a far, one can notice the growing blush on Camila’s tanned cheeks. Her redness can compete with the heat of envy emitting from the seated couple in grey.

 

“Thank you, Harry, for your generous words. Dear beloved guests, Harry and I welcome you here. We can’t thank you enough for all the well wishes. It’s been so surreal getting to know Harry and his wonderful family. We are eternally grateful. I feel a sense of security whenever you’re here Harry, you mean the world to me especially when the stars refuse to shine.”

 

The silence makes her anxious as she rambles on, “Wow, I’m in way too deep aren’t I? And it’s only an engagement party.” She visibly relaxes when most of the guests chuckle heartily.

 

Harry decides to step in and raise his glass higher. “A toast, to my wonderful star, Camila.”

 

“Camila,” the chorus of people offers a toast in perfect harmony.

 

**

 

Louis sips his champagne with an arm resting on Lauren’s chair next to him. After watching the affectionate couple’s speech, he anticipates her to talk about them. He is not really prepared to talk about them though, not when they are with her family.

 

When he turns to Lauren, her brother starts chatting her up and her sister joins in. A relieved sigh escapes him as he watches the princess conversing excitedly with her younger siblings. Thank goodness, her brother and sister are here to save the day.

 

He leans back, enjoying the view where she is talking freely without a care in the world. She is the most beautiful like this. It is also an honour to be seated among the Jauregui’s family, reminding of his own family back home.

 

After listening to a silly joke from her father, Lauren hurls back for a hard laugh, embarrassing Louis that he creases his forehead and looks directly at her. He then notices someone else staring at her too. Lauren tries to explain the joke to Louis but she finds a disturbed look forming on his face.

 

She follows his line of sight. Warm caramel eyes look right into her bright emerald ones. A burst of panic needles Lauren that she quickly turns away and drops her gaze on her lap. A hand holds one of hers giving her a reassuring grip. She does not need to look up to know who it belongs to as she laces her fingers with Louis.

 

“Oh my god, she’s coming here!” Clara hushes in panic. “Everyone act normal, okay.”

 

“Hello, everyone. I’m glad that you can make it. It’s so good to see all of you. Is everything fine?” Camila speaks soothingly in a soft yet audible voice, standing in between Lauren and Louis but subtly inching closer to the older Latina.

 

“Everything is fine, dear,” Mike responds politely and offers a warm fatherly smile.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Please help yourself with the food,” Camila offers again. “Harry and I extend our gratitude to all of you for being here. He’ll come around shortly. In the meantime though, may I have a word with Lauren for a moment?”

 

Lauren squeezes Louis’ hand tightly before letting go. Confused for a moment, he looks at her, who gives him a side smirk. He knows she is convincing him that she will be alright. Louis doubts it at first but nothing can stop her even if he tries.

 

Looking up with a wolf-like grin he replies. “Sure, Camila. And thank you for the invite as well.”

 

Camila awkwardly mumbles thanks while Lauren reluctantly gets up to join her. All eyes rest on the two ladies when they move away from the table. He hopes Lauren knows what she is doing. Even so, he continues to stare at them until they disappear into the crowd.

 

Standing before a bandstand, Lauren leans against the ceramic cream pillar and steals a sight of the girl next to her. Indeed, she is speechless with how effortlessly beautiful Camila is in that red dress. Lauren looks away into the crowd only when Camila looks up.

 

“It was the Banana shortcake package that we chose from the cake exhibition last month.” Camila begins the conversation. “Do you like it?”

 

Lauren deliberately hums, knowing this is not her real intention to talk. “Not bad. Definitely not something we would choose but duh it’s obviously what the two of you would choose.”

 

“We?” Camila gasps.

 

“I was talking about Louis and me,” Lauren smirks, combing back her hair with her fingers.

 

Camila blinks away painfully. “I honestly didn’t think you’re going to come-“

 

“Just stop, Camila. I don’t want to hear any of your explanation,” Lauren decidedly walks away.

 

“I wasn’t- I’ve said what I needed you to hear that day,” Camila raises her voice to stop Lauren in her steps. “I deserve to know your side of the story, Lauren!”

 

“Forget it! You’re not getting any explanation from me!” Lauren spins to snarl at her.

 

“Can you at least tell me one thing though?” Camila asks, not tearing her eyes off Lauren. “Harry told me you and Louis had gotten engaged before us. So how am I the bad guy here when it’s clear that you’re trying to move on way before me?”

 

Lauren is trying to disregard the hurt that is laced in the young Latina’s plea. Seeing as there is only silence, Camila speaks up again.

 

“I believe I have stated clearly how this temporary arrangement works, Lauren. You know we can still have a shot and make it work. All I need is more time.”

 

“More like fucking years!” The green eyed brunette finally snaps. “But none of that matters anymore, Camila. I’ve trusted you only to have you betrayed my love for you! Whatever it was between us, let me be clear about it Camzi dearest; there was never us, it was never real and you meant absolutely nothing to me!”

 

Like thunder striking a rough storm, those words hit where it hurts the most, her fragile heart. Camila never imagined hearing those words being uttered by Lauren. She cannot think straight anymore. The emerald irises that she loves so much is now filled with hatred for her.

 

The petite brunette clenches her fists and stares harder through her teary eyes hoping Lauren is faking. “How could you say that? Would it make any difference if we made it official and I can live without secrecy?”

 

“I don’t do relationships!” Lauren rebuts without thinking.

 

From the silence that follows, she can tell the older one meant every word she said. “Why are you trying to deny something so obvious to us, Lauren?”

 

Taking a stubborn step forward, Lauren grits her teeth, “Goodbye Camila, I hope you’re happy now!”

 

Camila continues her plead, hoping she can bring back the Lauren she knows. “Am I really that repulsive to you now? Does every ‘I love you’ exchanged between us meant absolutely nothing, Lauren?”

 

Her tears prickle down her cheeks uncontrollably. All this while, her heart clenches with every cyanide spouting out of the raven haired girl standing before her.

 

Trying to hold on a little longer, she gazes deeply before muttering defiantly, “Real eyes realise real lies, Lauren.”

 

Lauren is quick to turn and leave as angry tears are clouding her vision. If she takes a moment longer, she might see the shaking mess of a slender girl, sinking to her knees. Turning back is never an option as Lauren storms forward, slipping through gaps between standing guests.

 

Little did she realise, her family captures the sight of her running away. The parents are overwhelmed with worry, intending to console her. Louis comforts them saying she will be alright. Trusting the lad, the family agrees before watching him chases after her.

 

When a car appears out of nowhere and crosses Lauren’s path, Louis tugs her back, holding her tightly. “Hey, love! That’s dangerous!”

 

“We’re leaving,” Lauren insists putting up a tough front.

 

Seeing the girl in a crying frenzy, Louis holds her hand and pulls her to their car. He settles her down on the passenger seat and takes off his coat to put it over her bare shoulders. Her tears are escaping like there is no end. All he can do is to brush away the wet strands off her face and hook them behind her ear.

 

“Louis!”

 

Hearing his name being called, Louis painfully tears his gaze off her and looks up. His face scrunches in disgust.

 

“Why are we not moving yet?” pouts Lauren in between sobs.

 

Instead of giving her an answer first, Louis turns on the engine and plays her favourite song.

 

“I’ll be right back. Let me just clear up something first yeah?”

 

All he gets is a nod in response but that is good enough.

 

Closing the door, he takes a few steps away from his car. He stops the moment the caller stops in his tracks, breathing hard after the sprint. The two lads look at each other, both with a pissed off face.

 

“I didn’t know you can be this selfish, Louis! Walking out after you made a horrible mess!” yells the lad in red silk shirt under a black blazer.

 

“Woah, kid!” Louis scoffs. “I definitely cleaned up after I ate at someone else’s place.”

 

“Stop cracking jokes, seriously!” Harry hisses, pulling back his curls in one grip. “I found my fiancée crying on her knees, for goodness sake! Are you satisfied now? Ruining my happiness and let me live in misery?! Is this how you behave in my party, Louis?!”

 

“You’re the selfish bastard here!” Louis shouts back and points at his car. “Your girl is not the victim! It’s my girl! She feels obligated to be here against her will. After your girl fed her good food, she thinks it's deserving to trample my girl’s heart like some wasted cake! What’s the big idea?! Is this some twisted vengeance she’s trying to put on us?!”

 

Green eyes widened at the sight of the crying brunette, hiding her face behind her hands. Harry covers his mouth to hide his own shock.

 

“It was a mistake coming here,” Louis reaches his calm state, pocketing his hands. “If I’d known she’d be leaving in tears, I wouldn’t have agreed to come at all.”

 

“Wait, Louis,” Harry calls him again before he turns away. “It doesn’t have to be this way. Everything is just a mess right now. We cannot continue like this, fighting every time we cross paths and seeing our girls get hurt. I mean, we are already engaged with someone else. If we can sit down and solve our differences, we don’t have to go through this all over again.”

 

Louis for once is tight-lipped. Harry proposes peace between them so unexpectedly. It is so unlike him because Louis had always known Harry’s ego as big as the ocean.

 

A dark chuckle escapes Louis. “Whatever you said is impossible.”

 

Harry steps forward and retorts, “We haven’t even tried it yet.”

 

“What do you seriously expect, huh?” Louis asks, burning a glare on the curly boy. “Do you think we can be friends again? Don’t give me this crap. Whatever happens between us was a load of bullshit.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Harry interrupts him.

 

“Right now, I have her as my life companion,” Louis ignores his words. “I’m a lot happier with her than with you. She means everything to me and you know what it does to me when you taunt the people I love. I’m sure you want to be happy with Camila. So let’s settle this right here and now. We’ll go our separate ways and never cross paths again. The end.”

 

“That’s not fair to me,” Harry grits his teeth. “I don’t have any say in this.”

 

“There is nothing you can say that will change anything.”

 

“You want me as bad as I want you, Louis.”

 

“Hey, is it really appropriate to crack a joke now? Seriously?”

 

“You want to see me again. Say it.”

 

“This is really wasting my time-”

 

“You said I’m always in your heart, no matter what. Tell me right in my face that those words mean nothing to you!”

 

Harry has always believed those words like a lifeline. They are the same words that helped him through tough times during their secret relationship and even when they are not together anymore, Harry still clings onto those words.

 

Better now or never. All Harry wants to hear is Louis making fun of it. If he does, Harry will be convinced and walk away with no regrets.

 

But the denial he seeks goes unheard.

 

There stands Louis in his white dress shirt and suspenders, surprise etching his face as though he is not prepared for this at all.

 

“Say it,” Harry demands.

 

Hesitation dreads Louis to answer as he looks down and shrugs his shoulders weakly. Louis cannot bring himself to deny those words at all.

 

The helplessness Louis is showing causes Harry’s eyes to burn. Louis is always known for his spontaneous comebacks but when the mention of his promise to Harry surfaces, he struggles to speak.

 

“You can’t say it,” Harry chuckles despite a teardrop escaping the corner of his eye.

 

Louis flinches and raises his fist at Harry. “S-S-Stop with this emotional shit!”

 

“But Louis- wait!”

 

Louis ignores his plea and rushes to his car. Once he is seated, he drives off deliberately turning the corner to avoid Harry but the younger lad cannot even budge. He continues standing in his spot, unable to tear his gaze off the boy in denial.

 

Just like Lauren, Louis cannot take the chance to look back and see the sight of their old flames’ teary eyes. 

 

**

 

Standing on the balcony, Camila stares into the darkness of the night, trying to soothe her reddened eyes. Lauren’s voice continues ringing in her ears, the pain weaved permanent twisting with her heartstrings. Camila grips her chest and tells herself to be strong.

 

Harry appears behind her, noticing her quiet moment. Massaging his own face, he toughens himself up. He takes off his blazer and gently drapes it on her back. Camila intends to turn but his strong arms wrap her first causing her to remain as she is.

 

“Haz...” Camila mutters his name.

 

“Just so you know,” Harry hooks his chin on her shoulder, “the guests already left and so are the rest of the crew. Our parents are playing Monopoly with our sisters.”

 

He scoffs before adding, “For them to already be in the business industry, you’d think they’ll not want to deal with a game like that but no, give them all the practice they need to be as ruthless.”

 

She stretches her lips to form a small smile at his comment.

 

“Well as for you dear Mils, you either stay here or if you’d prefer it there than I’ll take you home.”

 

She manages a weak smile and rests her colds hands on his large ones resting on her flat tummy. “Sorry that you have to take care of everything.”

 

“Don’t mention it. There are some Banana cakes left by the way,” he tries to cheer her up.

 

“Haz...” she bows her head. “Was I wrong? Inviting her here? Inviting them?”

 

Harry pulls back and turns her around so they face each other. “Thought you needed this for some sort of temporary closure.”

 

“It didn’t turn out well,” Camila forces those words out painfully, suppressing the urge to cry again. “This must be the biggest mistake I’ve made in my entire life. Proposing this and letting her go-“

 

He exhales slowly. “Do you regret me?”

 

She whips her head to meet his insecure green eyes, “Never! I never regretted you in my life, Harry, never ever.”

 

Harry stretches a genuine smile when she answered honestly and without hesitancy.

 

Surprised, Camila watches him frowning slightly, only then noticing the faint shade of red in his eyelids. He has been crying too and she knows it is definitely because of Louis.

The thought of him trying to hide his water works with his dimpled smile astounds her.

 

“Good answer,” he chuckles, “Or else, I have to take that ring back.”

 

“Haz!” she gasps dramatically and smiles sincerely as the tears collected in her eyes retreat from falling. She grabs his hands, giving him a firm grip. “Let’s get inside.”

 

He refuses to budge, causing her to look at him with worry. “Mils.”

 

She swallows. “Yes, Harry?”

 

“What is the difference between a bird and a fly?”

 

“Um, wings?” Her brows deepening in thought, “Is it wings?”

 

“Nope. A bird can fly but a fly can’t bird.”

 

It only takes mere seconds before loud melodious laughter breaks through the silent night and soon enough he laughs along at how tickled she is.

 

“Your turn Mils! Don’t leave me hanging here.”

 

He throws his head back laughing, pressing a finger on her tanned face. She slaps his arm and marches inside with irk. Here she is, worried about him but the curly idiot pulls a joke on her.

 

Catching up to her side he casually mentions, “It’s mutual, Mils. I can’t let go either.”

 

Camila halts and faces Harry. The curly hair of his almost shines under the stars. He twists the ring on his finger before watching her. She looks at her own ring too. Her downcast eyes are stinging again.

 

“I’m so sorry for taking you away from him.”

 

“No,” he shakes his head vigorously. “No, you didn’t. In fact, you proposed the right thing. We’ve got our family business and reputation to save. The decision was hard but think about it in a larger picture Mils. You saved the day today. And tomorrow, I hope to save yours.”

 

She nods her head weakly while trying to force a smile. The memories are hurting way too much and time does nothing to numb it.

 

“Heads up!”

 

Camila jolts at his sudden yell and before she can breathe, Harry carries her off the floor bridal-style and snickers. “Come on Banana Babe! Let Banana Boy whisk you away!”

 

The brunette cracks into giggles and tickles him. He sets her down to avoid any accidents since they are both as clumsy as they can be. As soon as her feet touch the marble floor, she sprints off to avoid his vengeance. Thus starting a chase between them. They giggle and chuckle their way to ease the pain they so desperately want to end.

 

Their fate is not in their favour but their feelings remain unchanged. At times like this, they can only wish that their love for their true soulmate prevails.

 

“You’re going after him again one day, someday. Aren’t you Harry?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

* Fast Food & Friends *

What’s a good way to spend time on a chilling Saturday noon?

Brunch perhaps? What would make it even better though?

Brunch with friends like… DUH! 

Or does it?

It’s a usual routine for the girls to hang out, gathering in fast food restaurants or cafés for brunch. Today, however Dinah, Normani, and Ally have plans for takeout.

“Oh, there she is!” Ally waves at Normani, stretching her hand up as high as she can.

Dinah pulls the small one back to her seat. “Seriously Short Stack, you don’t have to stand up! Have some confidence that Manibear can see you just by hearing your voice.”

“Biggie’s such a meanie,” pouts Ally.

“Thank God I made it here punctually,” Normani sighs in relief, sliding into the seat in front of them. 

“You better be.”

“Says the one who is always late.”

Crossing her arms, Dinah defends herself, “Used to be late mind you. Now you’re just taking your sweet ass time to get here.”

Normani gasps, “I rushed here after I reschedule hanging out with them! All for what? For you Dinah Jane! I ain’t having this conversation with you.”

Ally stands abruptly and claps her hand before dividing her attention to the two bickering girls. “Alright girls, time to stop arguing with each other.”

“We already stopped Ally.” Dinah and Normani say in sync before locking eyes.

“Oops, sorry. That was awkward,” Ally mumbles as she sits.

Normani furrows her brows. “My makeup is melting due to the heat. I didn’t even touch up for fear of being late.”

Dinah smirks, ready to laugh at any moment. “Don’t tell me you run all the way here Boo.” 

“I don’t run, I brisk walk. You said it’s an urgent DNA meeting before brunch at Lo’s!” 

“You sure I didn’t mean to say DNA as in Dinah N Ally?”

“Oh no, don’t you dare start again Dinah Jane. Anyways Manibear, we already ordered your favourite buffalo wings,” Ally shows the box of wings like some model representing a prize in a variety show.

“Extra tangy?”

“You got it girl, extra tangy!”

“Aww, thank you! That’s what friends are for!” Normani cheers as she grabs some fries. “So, whaddup?”

Dinah swallows a gulp of Mango Juice and rests her elbows on the table with laced hands under her chin. Normani’s brow twitches seeing the youngest one act like some detective examining clues on a cold case. She quickly turns to Ally who is innocently humming to one of Shakira’s hit songs, Hips Don’t Lie.

“Do you think we’ll even get to see the ring?” Dinah speaks in a low voice.

Normani narrows her gaze. “Please don’t ruin my appetite. I don’t like talking about ghosts when I’m eating.”

“I was talking about Lolo’s Engagement Ring, Mani!”

Normani chuckles.

“Answer the question, Boo!”

“Damn. No baby. There was never a ring on her,” Normani slurps Dinah’s Mango Juice. 

“And how long has it been since the Wedding Cake Exhibition?” 

Ally answers Dinah, “Quite a while, two weeks ago if I’m not mistaken.”

“And you both didn’t find it strange? How is it possible for them to be engaged without an engagement ring for so long?” Dinah probes further.

Normani squints her eyes a little and frowns, “They could be faking it but why would they do that?”

“Didn’t Lo say they were there for cake tasting?” Ally adds. “Louis probably accompanied Lauren. I mean, I told her about my stall many times before and she definitely cannot resist my cakes. I think she came over to surprise me, which is so sweet of her. Isn’t she such an angel?”

Normani and Dinah exchange looks, wondering if they should break her optimism. Ally is just one of those rare girls who only sees the good in her friends. The truth though, Lauren obviously did not remember Ally’s involvement in the exhibition. Lauren looked like she was the one who was surprised when she was spotted by them. Dinah cannot forget the shocking look on her face when they gave her a hug.

“Well,” Dinah drawls, “Lauren did mention she had a ring but couldn’t wear it since British smarty pants got her ring size wrong. But just the thought of them together is nuts though! When did they even love each other like that to the point of getting engaged and oh, oh no don’t tell me…Girls! Do you girls think she got knocked up?”

Normani spits her juice while Ally chokes on her drink.

Wiping her mouth, Normani glares at Dinah, “Couldn’t you wait till we’re done drinking before you go on blabbering crap?”

Ally lets out a small sigh, “I doubt that DJ. Don’t you think she’ll talk to us first if she’s really, you know?”

Normani tries to explain. “Maybe the engagement is just a made up joke so they could taste the cakes? They cannot miss the chance to eat our irresistible cakes, right Ally?!”

“I know right!” Ally quips happily. 

Dinah widens her eyes, gobsmacked at how Normani is encouraging Ally’s optimism. 

The small one continues, “Besides, you’ve blown up our group chat and she still refuses to answer. Clearly, she’s not bothered by people knowing anything going on between them.”

“Why didn’t Lauren and that brat shut people up? It’s hard to believe they won’t mind the whole campus knowing about it.” Dinah crooks a brow in question. “We all know how much Lauren values her privacy!”

Biting off the fries, Normani comments, “If there’s a rumour going on it’s probably one of those who attended the exhibition.”

Ally blinks hard, fixing her gaze on the blonde girl next to her. Normani senses something not right about Dinah’s frown. 

“It pains me to say this,” Dinah looks at Normani in the eyes. “That’s my fries you’re eating.”

Normani instantly hyperventilates. “DJ! You don’t just change the subject like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Hey, I specially ordered an extra-large but that doesn’t mean you can have some when you almost never share your food!”

“I do share my food with you! You’re the only one I’m willing to share my food with!”

“Girls, not again, please don’t start bickering. Moving on to a serious note now. Regarding the engagement rumours around campus, do you think it’s her?” Ally inserts her soft-spoken voice. The other two girls notice worry in her expression.

* That afternoon *

“Okay. Spill!” Three voices chorus in harmony as soon as the lined up in front of her.

“Woah, woah, woah! Can you girls not say it in sync like that? Honestly, it’s freaky. I gotta feeling that ya’ll practice this before barging in.”

“Don’t pull a Black Eyed Peas on me, Lauser. Stop stalling it’s never gonna work on DNA.” Dinah starts the conversation as she plops beside the green-eyed beauty. 

Only the tall blonde would have the initiative to combine Lauren with loser and adding it to her list of names to irritate the raven-haired brunette. It’s either that or Ralph, after Ralph Lauren. Dinah is also the first to refer to herself, Normani and Ally by using their initials, claiming it sounds way better than 3H.

Lauren stays seated on the couch, trying to ignore her three best friends who are annoyingly staring at her. When they all decide to inch their faces close to her, she gives up.

“You three going against me now?” The three ganging up on her like this is not only appalling but in Lauren’s view, funny.

“Sorry, not sorry babe but I’m with my Bae on this one. Quick tell us the details,” Normani sits on Dinah’s lap and wraps her arm around her neck. The tall blonde locks her arm securely around Normani’s waist. That leaves little Ally sitting on the bean bag not too far away.

Now that all of them are seated, Lauren scoops her salad. Just when she is about to chew, she notices the continuation of the trio’s stare on her.

The brunette drops the fork and sasses, “What is it with you girls? What is so wrong with me eating salad?”

“No, no. There is nothing wrong with you eating salad,” Normani heads the conversation.

“Ouch! Dinah! What the hell was that for?” Lauren shouts, caressing the thigh that Dinah slaps hard.

“Explain, now! You’ve got lots of explaining to do! Getting engaged without informing us you fool. You’ve been changing subjects regarding your engagement. Then last but not least, last night’s party.”

Sighing, Lauren rubs her hands over her face repeatedly. She huffs while mentally questions herself, to tell or not to tell?

It’s a short tale really but with the girls shrieking in excitement and couldn’t stop interrupting, it takes Lauren like an hour to explain. Moreover, the girls insist that she tells them the story from A to Z.

“I mean it’s not a big deal that we’re engaged. We’re not fucking…”

“No cursing,” Ally interrupts. “Do you even understand what it means by getting engaged, babe? Mani, go tell her!”

Normani blinks her eyes repeatedly, surprised that Ally leaves the explanation to her.

“Being engaged means that you accept Louis’ proposal.”

“Wrong!” Ally slams her fists on the table making them jump on their seats. “Being engaged means that you have decided that this is the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with! You are going to exchange vows in the name of God and be the mother of his children. You are going to be part of his family! Are you ready for all that, Lauren Michelle Jauregui?!”

“Hey, don’t call me by my full name,” Lauren leans back, exasperated. “Give me a break, girls. He asked me out of the blue. I didn’t have time to tell all of you. And last night’s event was not something I wanna be discussing now. It’s still freshly embedded in my head and I would like to feel a little numb before telling you girls about it.”

Lauren bows her head, the dark tresses flow by the sides.

Dinah exchange looks with Normani then Ally. “Lauren babe, you know you always have our support. We got your back girl. If you need time then take all the time you need.”

“Yeah, girl, sorry for my outburst,” Ally giggles nervously. “We just want to make sure you’re okay and not bottling up all your emotions.

“You know we care about ya a whole lot and we’ll always be here when you need to talk.” Normani reaches out to mess Lauren’s hair.

“Thanks, girls,” Lauren straightens up, attempting to smile.

Dinah smirks, “You sure it’s not because you’re knocked up?”

Lauren gives her signature death glare before shoving the taller one. Raising her brow to stress how unimpressed she is, Lauren grits, “No! I’m not knocked up moron!”

Ally stands, “Now, now let’s all eat before the food gets cold.”

While they eat, Lauren decides to come clean sooner than later. She figures that her best friends deserve to know the truth. And she would rather let them hear this from herself rather than someone else but now is not the time. 

“I just ate all of my salad, give me a round of applause.”

Ally claps while Dinah and Normani simply ignore them. They are feeding each other crackers not bothering with the mess.

“Guys you better pick up this ish, this is not yo house.”

“Don’t worry mom, Lauser will get it.”

“Hey,” Lauren whines before pouting.

Sighing, the mother of the group offers her help. “Not to worry, I’ll help you, Lo.”

The brunette with the widow’s peak beams, “Thanks, mom.” 

Stretching her small frame and hiding her yawn behind her tiny hand. “Alright girls, it’s time for my nap time. I better get going. Mani, DJ are you coming?”

“Not yet,” smirks Dinah.

“Dinah Jane Hansen!” Normani reprimands.

“I so do not need to hear that,” mumbles Ally.

“Ew. Same here. Annoying ass.” 

Dinah flicks her finger at Lauren’s response.

“You still owe us, Ralph! Not inviting us over when Mama J and Papa J are here. It’s been a while since we saw them. I wasn’t even doing anything that day.” She huffs in annoyance.

Ally smirks, “Oh really? Are you sure you weren’t doing Monibear or should I say Moany-bear?”

“Allysin! Turn back to Allysus!” Normani shrieks in embarrassment.

“Hey Smalls, don’t think we are unaware of that date you went with Tori!”

“It’s not a date Biggie!”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing Allycat?”

Lauren simply shakes her head chuckling heartily. 

* Meanwhile at the bowling alley... *

“Strike!” 

Louis thrusts an elbow down in victory, watching the cute animation on the screen of his scoreboard. Bowling never fails to be a remedy for stressed students like Louis.

“Come on, where is the love for Tommo?!” Louis spreads his arms widely.

A grunt escapes the blonde at the opposite seat. “You only score a strike after four throws.”

“What you say, huh?” Louis looks down at his classmate. 

“Take a look at my screen,” the Irish lad cocks a brow. “Four strikes. That is what you called awesomeness!”

“Awesome my arse!” Louis laughs. “That is all the bamboo boy’s score! You’re just sitting there eating those chips! Man, I can’t believe you’re the one who actually invited me, Horan!”

Niall laughs his heart out, tickled by the fact that he managed to fool Louis. “Chill, bro! You know I suck at bowling. That’s why Shawn’s here. See, he doesn’t need my help at all.”

“I’m just here, ya know, to make use of my free time,” Shawn grins widely. “And Niall, thanks for making me flattered.” He strikes a pose before throwing the bowling ball.

Another strike for Niall’s team. Louis is disgusted. “Stan, make them cry!” He cheers for his best friend from back home.

“I have your back, Tommo,” Stan nods and grabs the ball. “I’m about to show you a skill I have been training for the past years. It took a while for me to perfect it. All the blood and sweat will be wasted no more. This is the day my life finally found its meaning.”

Louis crinkles his nose while Niall shivers suppressing his explosive laughter.

“Wow, can’t wait, mate,” Shawn sneers light-heartedly.

“Shut up scrawny! Let him concentrate.”

“Behold, Typhoon Ferris wheel!” Stan tosses the ball down the aisle with all the weight of his body. Niall bursts into laughter and gets even louder when the ball strays into sideways, hitting one pin.

“Seriously, Stan?!” Louis points at the screen. “Is that what you call a bloody skill?”

Stan shrugs and chuckles. “Did I say the skill is to hit at the very left corner?”

“That’s rubbish!” Louis shouts moving his arms around dramatically.

Niall recovers from his fits of laughing and chugs a bottle of water. “Lou, come on! Let’s buy some snacks. I’m out of chips.”

“What the hell? Are we here for bowling or eating chips, Irish?!” Louis fumes. 

“Come on, come on.”

Niall pulls him away and waves the rest to continue playing. The Doncaster is still marring an angry face. Niall clings an arm on his shoulder, still giggling.

“You have to bring that scrawny boy along.”

“I still have no idea why you and Lo dislike him but like I said, he’s here for bowling,” Niall chuckles again. “And he’s paying the tabs.”

Louis quickly breaks into a smile. “Good call. Now that I can’t complain.”

“I know!” Niall responds as cheerful, finally calming the brunet down. “He’s a member and a pro. So he gets discounts. Good thing I’m sharing the dorm with him.”

Louis nudges an elbow. “Don’t tell me, you have hots for him.”

The blue eyes widen and red shades surface on his cheeks. Niall and Louis have been the best of friends since high school. They share the same interest in music as well as crushes. Louis has always known Niall being gay, even before he met Harry. If it was not for Niall being around, Louis could have never been in a relationship with a boy. 

“We’re just friends, ya know,” Niall smiles nervously as they reach the store. 

Louis pats his back. “But you’re hoping for more.”

“I don’t think he’s over his Cameron crush.”

“What? That was freshman year dude how is he still not over it? Besides, from what I can see Dallas is straight. And here you are still waiting, when will you make a move mate? You know what, I’m always here to help ya.”

“Yeah, like really,” Niall snorts, browsing the chips. “Aren’t you supposed to be busy for your upcoming wedding?”

Louis blinks confused, “What wedding?”

Niall laughs. “What wedding, you say? Come on now! It’s already horrible enough that I have to hear such news from your fiancée. Now you’re not going to tell me the details.”

Louis grabs his shoulder. “Talk English to me, Nialler.”

“Well you’re getting married to Lauren, right? Not only you two were seen at the Wedding Cake Exhibition last month but people saw the both of you with matching outfits at Styles’ party last night. And you were with her family too. Damn it, Lou. If that’s not proof you two are together, I don’t know what is. I can’t believe I thought she was pulling my legs.”

“You mean everyone in school knows about this? How?” Louis covers his mouth in surprise. 

“It’s called social media Lou. Where have you been?”

“This is bad!”

“What’s bad is you didn’t tell me,” Niall locks Louis’ neck with his arm. “After that curly boy, you decided to hit on your roommate. Are you that desperate?”

“No, no,” Louis breathes, slapping Niall’s arm. “You’re getting it wrong!”

“I better be your best man, Lou!”

“Let me talk!” Louis gasps and bites on Niall’s arm, “For goodness sake, cut down your chips. Your fats suffocate me.”

Niall releases him while Louis soothes his throat, catching his breath. 

“Come on, Lou. I’m your bro,” Niall fixes his once-in-a-lifetime serious stare on him. “Such big news like this makes me happy. Of course, it shocks me at first that you would actually get over Styles but I didn’t really expect you to keep secrets from me. If she is whom you think you want to be with, talk to me. I’ll support you, Lou.”

Louis sweeps his fringe of hair repeatedly, avoiding Niall’s eyes. “Sorry, lad. Maybe the timing is not in my favour. I... I was really going to talk to you about it.”

Niall cocks up a brow and crosses his arms. Watching Louis with his head bowed low, it is inevitable for Niall not to feel sorry for him. It is obvious that even now Louis does not feel comfortable talking about it.

“I have to wait then.”

Louis looks up at Niall who is smiling widely like an idiot. Louis smiles back, appreciating Niall’s leniency on him. 

“Now let’s get my chips!”

“Seriously, you have to cut down those chips!”

* Back at the apartment.... *

“I’m home, love!”

Louis announces, sauntering after a night well spent with the boys. He dumps his keys on the basket and moves to the dimmed living room. A chuckle bubbles at the back of his throat when he reaches the couch. 

The raven-haired beauty is lying asleep with the laptop on her tummy. She must be working on her project and staying up late again. He has every urge to tease her but instead, he stares at her for a moment, soaking the serenity basked in her.

He remembers yesterday’s event clearly, bringing her home in tears. Then they cuddled to soothe each other’s hearts; a few rants and banter in between. They found solace before sleep, waking up like nothing happened the night before.

They know the more they ignore their feelings, the more painful it will get. 

Louis sighs, walking over and he lifts the laptop off her. Carefully placing it on the table, hoping not to wake up a demon goddess instead of the sleeping beauty. He glances at her, before checking the clock on the wall. The night is still young but clearly, she must have been exhausted.

“Hey, babe?” Louis pats her on the shoulder. “Wake up. You’re gonna catch a cold sleeping out here.”

“Don’t...” Lauren mutters in her sleep. “Don’t go...”

Louis creases his brows. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one asking you to go to your room, Peaches.”

“Why did you leave me?”

“Who’s leaving?” Louis is frowning. “Look, Missy. Wake up-“

“Camzi...”

Her face scrunches tightly, as though saying that name almost takes her breath away. Recognising it to be her old flame’s pet name, Louis grins softly. She is probably dreaming about that girl. It tells so much that behind her tough act of not caring, she still cares. 

His smile turns into a smirk as he grabs the end of the couch, shaking it violently.

“Emergency! Emergency! There is a giant pink elephant in the room! Everyone vacate now!”

The massive force rippling against the couch sends Lauren to sit bolt upright, eyes wide open and hands gripping the couch for dear life. Her vision eventually clears as the couch stops moving and a burst of laughter is ringing in her ears.

“Louis Tomlinson!” she berates, already having her feet on the floor. “I’ll kill you!”

The British lad cackles, hugging his stomach at the same time running in circles with Lauren. Magazines are flying at him but he dodges skilfully. He catches one but loses his footing and tumble backward, landing his round bottom on the floor.

“Ouch! Good riddance, what’s gotten into you? Are you trying to kill me?!” Louis pants, catching his breaths just as Lauren holds the remote up high.

“I’m the one who almost got a heart attack, you moron!”

Louis flails his arms up high, surrendering. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry! I was just playing with you!”

“Playing with me? You mean frightening me while I’m asleep?!”

“That dream of yours is definitely more frightening than my joke,” Louis pouts, folding his arms, not knowing his words made Lauren flinch. “I should be hailed for saving you from the torment, ya know. Instead, you’re trying to attack me with a freaking remote, nice.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lauren scoffs, putting down the remote. 

“Whatever,” Louis sighs and climbs on his feet. “I want some tea.”

The lad enters the kitchen and fills the kettle with water. She notices his change of mood but her eyes are glued to her laptop instead. She attends to it, checking her work eagerly.

“You sure you want tea and not coffee in the middle of the night, Loubear?”

“Doesn’t even matter anyway. I don’t think I can sleep tonight.”

“Why not?” Lauren yawns as she saves her progress before switching it off. “Is something bothering you?”

“Nothing much. Just that the whole school knows about our engagement.” Louis brews the tea leaves, stirring his spoon in the mug. “Niall told me so. Said you mentioned it to him. I’m not sure what to expect when I go to classes now.”

Lauren sighs, leaning her head back on the couch. “Oh, you poor oblivious boy. I mean I’ve heard some rumours going around campus but didn’t expect much and no one else asked me about it. Luckily the girls didn’t slit my throat for keeping it a secret from them for so long.”

He snickers, “Call yourself besties but you hid it from them.”

“Shut it! Knowing you, you either avoid Niall’s curious questions or make up another lie!” She marches into the kitchen to wash her mug.

“Tish, girl. Boys lie all the time! It’s part of being a man. I preach it!”

“Preach the wrong things, you mean?!” She smacks his bottom as she leans next to him, “You’re insufferable.”

“Yet you’re still here my beloved fake fiancée.”

Irritated, Lauren pulls his ear teasingly, as they both laugh among themselves. While they wait for the tea to cool, they exchange stories of what happened earlier.

“I swear,” Louis sips his tea and smiles. “The next person who’s gonna ask me about it again, I’m gonna say, yeah, we are together like we’re made in heaven and you’ll be invited to our wedding at the shorelines of Miami Beach, bitch.”

“You wouldn’t dare to say that, Loubear,” Lauren mocks him outwardly.

“Watch me.”

* The next day, Sunday morning... *

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

Louis yawns as he briskly walks towards the apartment door. He grumbles in spasms of frustration, hoping to yell at the early bird. He swears if he is mad enough, he will throw a kick first before greeting whoever is out there.

The door lock jiggles and Louis opens the door widely. As soon as his eyes draw the features of the lad in front of him, he is frozen stunned. The next moment, he bursts in a high pitch shriek, striking the brunette roommate into an alarmed mode. 

Her bedroom door is swung open. Instead of asking what happened, she tosses a pillow at her roommate with a hard blow, silencing the wail that can break the window glasses. 

“You’re alright, Louis?” the visitor tries to help him stand, after getting floored.

Lauren comes closer and captures the face of the visitor. “Matt? Matt is that you?”

The tall handsome lad with stubble smiles generously and waves. “Hola, preciosa!”

Sitting in front of his long-lost estranged younger brother, Matt; Louis begrudgingly retells the same story all over again.

“Seriously Lou!” The younger lad is still covering his face with both hands. “You don’t know how shocked I was when Harry asked me! My jaw hangs open for a whole minute I think. Caught off guard by a sudden soon to be in-law. Thank goodness I already had plans and couldn’t make it to his engagement party. I must have looked ridiculous.”

“You always look ridiculous,” Louis spits with arched brows, much sharper than his brother’s bushy ones. “Now, run along now boy. Shoo Matty shoo.”

Lauren scowls, “Louis! That is not how you speak to your brother! And what did you say yesterday about the next someone who asked about our engagement?”

Louis bats his eyes at her nervously, seeing her arch her brow at him back. “What did I say?”

“I so feel like hitting you right now,” Lauren narrows a glare at him.

Louis simply groans, falling back on the couch. Why of all times, Matt has to appear now?

Matt nods in assent. “Be my guest, Lauren. He hardly ever takes care of me.”

Louis switches his bitchy face on. “Oh for goodness sake, you’re a grown-up man! Look at that half-hearted stubble. And that Mario moustache. What I should maybe consider taking care of is you singing Teletubbies in the shower.”

Earning a loud laugh from Lauren, Matt looks away shyly. “Okay, stop right there! Instead of humiliating me, can you at least keep a lookout for me? Is that too much to ask, Louis? You know like, being that big brother and have my back, keep in touch once in a while.”

Louis throws his head back in laughter. “I did!”

“No, you don’t.”

Louis leans forward, one finger pointing down the young lad. “Go and check it yourself on the net! When was the last time you logged in? Caveman era?”

This time it is the young brunet who scrunches his face. “If you meant leaving comments like that then you’re demented.”

“It shows that I care enough to stalk you.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Lauren smiles at Louis before looking at Matt. “You’re lucky your brother is keeping tabs on you after all.”

“Lauren, have you seen what he wrote?”

“Not yet I haven’t. Knowing Louis, oh-oh, how bad was it?”

“How about having him comment; ‘Why the long face Matty’ on every single picture of mine? I lost count the number of times he did that! Firstly, I don’t need someone to remind my friends about our similar but different face. And, secondly, for goodness sake, it’s Matt, not Matty, Lou!”

Matt mirrors his older brother and crosses his arms across his chest. For once, Lauren is impressed that the younger brother has some sass like his older brother. She cannot stop smiling watching the two squabbling over little things. It is so like Louis, acting out his role as the eldest and being tough with Matt as compared to how gentle he is with the Tomlinson girls.

“It’s Louis to you and not Lou.”

“That’s your nickname.”

“Not to you. Call me Lou and I’ll call you Matty.”

Deciding she’s seen enough pettiness, Lauren takes charge, “Alright boys no more arguments okay? Now Matt join us for brunch will ya?”

“Nope, he’s going home.”

“I’m not talking to you, Louis. It’s my turn to cook so I’ll have a say on who stays.”

She ruffles Louis’ hair as soon as she stands up earning another groan from him. Matt rises up from his seat and opens his arms wide to Lauren and she happily embraces him.

“I’m happy that you’re my sister-to-be.”

“You’re welcome anytime here, Matt. You know that.”

Matt smiles, “I know.”

Keeping a close eye on them, Louis yells, “Hey! Watch where the hands are! Go any lower and you’re in trouble. That’s my girl!”

Lauren hopes that she can hide her embarrassing blush that is making an appearance.

Resisting an eye roll, Matt looks back to her, “Muchas gracias.”

“Don’t mention it,” she replies before Louis quickly stands and prises them away from each other.

Matt smirks and tries to annoy Louis, “Lauren? Quisiera tenerte cada primavera…”

“Yeah, yeah stop trying to sweep her off her feet by your Spanish. Show off,” Louis sulks with crossed arms. He knows that the young one is trying to push his buttons knowing that even a toddler’s vocabulary is so much better than Louis.

Lauren chuckles knowing exactly what Matt tries to do. She pecks Louis’ cheek and moves to the kitchen to prepare a simple dish while the two arrange the dining table. 

Louis has been giving Matt all sorts of dirty looks which the young brother is trying his hardest to ignore him.

“Why are you making faces at me?”

Louis shrugs, “It’s like looking in the mirror so you make faces.”

“You know you’re really good at being the annoying older brother.”

“Rather than being pathetic like you.”

“I’m not pathetic!” Matt huffs in irritation.

“OH MY GOODNESS! Are you boys starting a fight again?”

“NOPE!” The brothers answer immediately with both eyes growing wide upon hearing the seriousness and mild anger from Lauren.

It’s still weird for Louis to be around Matt. After all, they have only reconciled in these recent years after having separated for so long since their parent’s divorce. Louis was five and Matt was three. Matt stayed with their father but turns out that he is adopted by their father’s sister and her husband. Louis has stayed in Florida after their mother remarried his step-father and relocated.

“Thanks for the meal, Lauren,” Matt says as he walks to the door.

“No problem,” Lauren offers a wave. “Adios hermano, take care on your way back!”

“Yeah. I hope to see you more now...”

“Now shoo,” Louis gestures with his hand as he holds the door open for his brother.

“So this is it,” Matt leans closely to Louis so he can whisper to Louis’ ear. “You have totally given up on Harry, huh?”

Louis widens his eyes, “That is none of your business, so leave.”

Matt grins in full pity of his brother, seeing the sadness surface on the glistened blue eyes. “Just so you know, he hasn’t given up on you.”

The older lad winces at the sentence as soon as Matt pulls away from Louis’ ear. The brothers have a stare off, he practically understands what is going through that dense head of his older brother. When love affairs are concerned, Louis is transparent about his feelings. Matt can read him like a book.

He is not giving in, responding to his irritated heart as he musters some strength to push the taller boy out of the apartment. Before Louis can close the door, Matt hinders him, casting a serious glare.

“Aren’t you going say something about it?”

“I told you to let it be. Don’t interfere and get out!”

“Wait!” Matt fights against the force from Louis in closing the door.

“What do you want now?!”

“I’ll help!”

“Help in what, idiot?”

Matt manages to exploit his height and muscles, opening the door widely so he can tower him. “I can help you mend what’s broken. I’m close to Harry as you know.”

“Of all things, why would I want you to help with that?!”

“I’m your brother, whether you like it not. And I can tell you are not fine.”

“If you are me and you have to choose between Harry and Lauren, who’d you prefer?”

“Why would I want to even consider taking my boss, dimwit?!” Matt growls. “I’m here because I’m worried about you.”

“Sounds like you are worried because you see me weak! Hey, I’m older than you and I can surely take care of my sweet big arse. I don’t need someone who has never been in my life for years but has the bloody guts to barge in and tell me what to do! If you want to get his good side so much, why don’t you suck up to him instead of me?”

Matt stands in silence, gobsmacked by his brother’s burst of tantrums. 

“Go away,” Louis drops his shoulders, exasperated. “Go to his side like you’ve always been. After all, if it was not for him, we could have never met, right?”

The piece of memory that Louis treasures keep playing in his head. When the two were in a relationship, Harry was the one who assisted Louis in finding his long-lost brother. Harry even gave Matt a job so he can cope with his expenses.

Louis hisses at the good memories that painfully led him back to Harry. He wouldn’t have despised seeing Matt if he does not remind him of his ex.

“Leave me alone,” Louis stares at Matt’s eyes, meaning every word coming from his heart. 

“Fine!” Matt cusses in defeat. “Suit yourself! Do whatever you want! Stupid Louis!”

The door finally closes and Louis literally falls on his knees, feeling the harbouring pain rekindle behind his chest. He turns around and sees the brunette folding arms, standing with a concerned look on her face.

“What happened?” Lauren asks him, with a cooing voice.

He immediately hugs her legs, sighing. “My sisters are much more precious and cuter than that brat.”

Amused at his sarcasm, Lauren giggles, patting his head. “Awe, Loubear. We’ll fly there someday yeah.”


	4. Chapter 3

*The next day @ Campus Lecture Hall*

"Thank you for your kind attention." Professor Williams ends his briefing with a megawatt smile.

The massive screen of the lecture theatre is written with the words 'The End' followed by an applause from the audience. Soon, the room is filled with the commotion of students leaving their seats, multiple conversations happening at the same time that Lauren believes is called white noise. While everyone around her is up and about, already sharing thoughts and ideas about the special event excitedly, she searches for her headphone, hoping to plug her ears as she waits for the flow of the enthusiastic crowd to recede.

Due to Matt's surprise visit, she has a hard time sleeping than usual with conversations between him and Louis resurfacing in her slumber. It kept her up all night and if she didn't realise how important this is, she would skip this session without a doubt. She can hardly pay attention during the orientation and wonders if she was wasting her time indeed.

As a result of her late arrival, she could not sit with her girlfriends. Slipping into the back seats half asleep and messaging the British moron who continues to rant about his brother. The rest of her time spent cocking her sarcastic brow at the pretentious pile of humans who seems to be drooling over Jesse the lecturer.

Her mind starts to wander elsewhere as she waits, her world slowly drowned in loud rock music drumming in her ears. A few cackling couples stand in line with arms all over each other. Lauren cringes at the sight and looks away immediately. A long thread of curses plays in her mind, as her eyes drop its gaze on her light up screen of her phone which she constantly put on silent.

"Hey, Ralph, where you at?"

Lauren groans at the nickname and tousles her hair. "Somewhere at the back. Too many people. I can't go anywhere."

"Seriously?!" Dinah shrieks into the speaker, easily curving a smile on Lauren's lips. "Damn, can you at least see me? I'm with my Queen and her short Lady-In-Waiting."

Lauren snorts. "Have you been more insane lately? If they heard you, you may or may not be in trouble."

"Don't give me that sneer! I can see you smirking at me! Give me chills!"

"So much for being tough D-mac," she sneers.

"Shut yo mouth. Which side you at? Is it left? Oh, wait! You can't tell your right from your left. And don't you dare roll your eyes behind my head!"

Lauren bursts into giggles, eventually standing on her toes trying to spot the blond tall girl. During her search, her gaze catches a flip of brown hair that is all too familiar. One hard swallow down her throat, Lauren stares into oblivion, isolating the breath-taking view of the beautiful brunette, queuing up with her clique of friends at the other end of the theatre.

At the far distance, Camila could not have noticed her stare. She is behaving like her usual self, goofing around with her friends that used to be potential victims of Lauren's jealousy. Right now, she accepts them as the company Camila needs. If it is a man who tries to take advantage of this crowd to grope her, Lauren is ready to put on her shades and pulls out her sniper rifle, aiming for the pervert's head.

Damn, what is she doing?

She is quietly hiding behind, checking her ex-flame out.

This is wrong. They had some sort of closure at the party, didn't they?

But looking from afar is not against rules of a breakup, right?

They still live on planet Earth and they have one in a million chances to meet again. Well, not necessarily true though since they are in the same college and would likely to cross path every once in a while even though Camila had switched classes this final year.

Still, this is just too creepy. Sneaking a sight of Camila from afar although Lauren has poured hatred the last time they met.

"Hey, Camila! Over here!"

Shouts someone who is waving not far from the row of seats where Lauren is.

Her heart plunges to the ground as the brilliant brown eyes avert her direction. Lauren dives her head low, crouching.

"Oh hi Perrie! Wait there!"

"No, no, no," Lauren grumbles. "Why the hell is this goat chick here in the first place?"

Knowing that Camila is coming towards Perrie, who is practically standing near the row ahead of where Lauren is, it feels like an apocalypse is about to happen. Turning her head to start crawling on the other end but instead meeting a dead end. She cusses with remorse for not leaving early, accidentally hitting her head against the table top.

"Yo, Lauser! Don't go all mumbling on me!"

Lauren realises she is still on the phone with Dinah. "I'll meet you outside. Call you back later."

"Hoi wait..." She ends the call and pockets her phone. Stuck but thankfully the table provides the best cover as she hears the familiar steps coming closer.

"Pez!" Camila arrives, giving the blonde girl a brief hug. "How you've been? I didn't know you would attend this orientation!"

"I've been good thanks! Oh yeah and clearly this orientation for charity concert is for a good cause so sign me up! I'm the only one awake this late noon anyway while the other girls are snoring away at home." Perrie speaks in her thick but understandable British accent.

Camila giggles at her last comment. Her smile slightly wavers however upon the tall blonde's next sentence.

"I called to personally congratulate you on your engagement with Harry. Also, I would like to apologise and on behalf of Jade too since we didn't attend the party last Friday night. Jade wasn't feeling well that day so I rushed home as soon as class was dismissed."

"Thanks, Perrie. I do hope she's feeling better now."

"She's recovered but I didn't want her attending classes till tomorrow. It upsets her not being here but I'm concerned about her. Enough about us now, what about you? I must say I did not expect you to be with him although the two of you are cute. From what I've observed, if there is anyone whom you can't stop talking and thinking about, it's her. Look I'm sorry, I just find it a little hard to comprehend. So...what did she say about this engagement?"

Lauren cowering under her black leather jacket holds her breath not knowing whether she wants to hear this. She can just ignore and put her headphone back on. Nevertheless, half her heart yearns to hear what she has to say.

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Camila giggles nervously. "You don't have to worry about me though."

Perrie narrows her gaze at her, as it is clear that Camila chooses not to talk about it with her. Camila has her own reasons and Perrie has no right to pry any further.

"What's there not to worry when it's you, Camila? When you were coming up here, my heart was preparing for a heart attack just in case you're gonna trip and fall," she jokes to lift away the tension between them.

Camila slaps her on the arm lightly before laughing. "What the heck! Stop treating me like I'm the clumsiest girl on this campus when both Harry and Ari are equally clumsy if not more so! Well anyway, nice talking to you! I have to head back to my cool friends who are cooler than you!"

"I'm a tad hurt that I'm so gonna tell Ari & your fiancé about your klutz comment," Perrie smiles while both Camila and Lauren cringe when the foreign word is mentioned.

"Anyway, see ya around Pez!" Camila waves and heads towards the stairs leading to the exit.

"See ya!" Perrie chuckles, waving back.

Shoes stomp away causing Lauren to peel away from the jacket. The conversation ended and they are gone. She sighs in relief that Camila did not notice her there. Nonetheless, learning that Camila has somewhat talked about her with someone else has Lauren's eyes burning.

Didn't they promise to keep their relationship a secret except for a trusted handful? What makes Camila think it is okay to talk about Lauren to others when there was no official relationship between them? And is it really true that Camila cannot stop thinking about Lauren?

Did she actually think she can conceal her feelings perfectly when she talked about Lauren? Even a baby can tell how transparent she is. She is too gullible to even make up a lie. It's not that difficult to literally read her feelings like a book.

So can someone tell Lauren, how the hell can Camila manage to keep their relationship a secret?

Confusion brims in her head but a bubble of happiness burst behind her chest. Somehow elated that despite their former secret relationship, Camila talked about her to someone else once or probably many times. She wonders who else the petite brunette carelessly talks to regarding Camren. Yes, the ship name she created back when they were teenagers and madly in love. Not that they have stopped loving each other but denial is just as strong if not more so.

"Hoi Lauser!"

The loud yell of her nickname sends her standing upright, facing Ally who is stood in front of Normani and Dinah.

"What are you doing down there Lo?" Ally creases her brows before chuckling adorably. "Everyone is outside, girl!"

Dinah sneers, clinging an arm with Normani. "She thinks she's Batgirl, playing hide and seek."

"Oh, shut up..."

"Don't tell my baby to shut up Lo," Normani warns as she tightens her hands around Dinah's waist who has a huge grin plastered on her face from being defended.

Lauren rolls her eyes as she slips on her cool black leather jacket. "I'm hungry."

Normani smirks, "Yeah and we all know how weird you get when you're hungry."

"My Bae, she's always weird hungry or not, thirsty or not." Lauren rolls her eyes again for the umpteenth time.

Ally chuckles before she straightens her expression. "To KFC!"

***

Clouds in the afternoon sky are painted in orange hues. The heat in the air is slowly decreasing, though it is still hours before darkness arrives. Louis is done with his additional class and is marching to his car. Hooking one bag on his shoulder, browsing his Instagram when Lauren calls.

Smirking, Louis answers. "Yeah love. What's up? Missed me so soon already?"

"I have hot news."

"Wow totally ignored be but okay. Just text me, babe," Louis unlocks his car with a press of a button. "I'm driving now."

"No, you're lying! You are not even a mile near your car!"

"Dear Lord, are you stalking me, fiancée!"

"Don't say that out loud! So embarrassing! Oh my God!"

"Okay, I am one leap away from my car now."

"Who cares?! Just stay put and listen! I have to tell you now!"

"Come on! We can talk later. I'm coming home early. The class almost killed me. Listening to you while I'm on the couch holding a cup of hot Yorkshire tea is more pleasing than being at this dimmed stuffy carpark."

"I said I have to tell you now! Which part of my sentence don't you understand, moron?!"

Giving in to his frantic flatmate he leans back on his car, enjoying the breeze whip his feathery brown hair.

"Okay, Peaches. Go on, spill."

"I overheard a conversation between her and goat girl."

"Woah," Louis holds back from laughing. "Since when you became such a creep?"

"Hey! I didn't literally stand there to hear, Loubear! I just happened to be there!"

"Where are you right now?" Louis looks around him, hoping to spot her.

"I'm outside KFC."

"The one near the park?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll come over."

"No! The girls are inside."

"You are with them and you call me? My, my. You sure miss my sexiness that much."

"I want to kill you so bad."

"Love you too," Louis laughs wholeheartedly.

"Can you, for the love of God, just listen?!"

His laughter subsides and he blows a sigh. "If it is about her, isn't it better when I'm there with you? I'll gladly offer you my strong muscular biceps to lean on and cry. Though you're gonna have to wash my shirt that you tear stained Peaches."

"Pfft," Lauren snorts while her cheeks defiantly redden. "You still have the guts to flirt with me."

"Like always," Louis laughs. "So stay there. I'll be there in a flash."

Lauren grumbles exaggeratedly. "Fine. If you're taking more than ten minutes, I'll ditch you. Bye."

"Hey!" Louis looks at his phone, grunting at the fact that she ends the call abruptly. "Peaches can be so ugh annoying! I feel like spamming her phone right now!"

"Yo Louis."

"What?!"

Louis spins around with anger burning in his eyes. The sight of the one who called shocks him that his mouth hangs open.

The last person he would like to bump into finally emerges. The quiff-haired lad smirks, removing his shades and clipping it on his collar. He pulls out a box of cigarette and bites one bud for himself before offering the gobsmacked lad.

"Care for a smoke, Lou?"

Louis clicks his tongue in disgust. "What are you trying to do now, Malik?"

He knits his brows, smiling softly. "Something I should've done a long time ago."

"It's too late now."

A flicker of flame emits from the stick in between his lips. Smoke gushes up, veiling the handsome face of the city's deejay, Zayn Malik.

"Better late than never."

"Look, Malik. I have to go."

"Please, Lou. Give me five minutes. That's all I need."

"Too bad I don't have that five minutes to spare you."

Louis opens the door only to be slammed close by Zayn. Knowing Lauren is waiting because of him, Louis is fuelled by guilt and anger. Louis scoffs loudly before grabbing his erstwhile friend's shirt.

As he is about to curse Zayn, he finds sadness in those caramel eyes. Something inside him aches for Zayn, telling him that the quiet mysterious boy has managed to approach Louis with all his strength and heart, hoping to reconcile. Zayn is not someone who would do such a thing unless it is important to him.

Such as the friendship between him, Louis and Lauren or rather what they used to have.

Zayn seems to realise how much he treasures their friendship and is not planning to leave until he makes it up with Louis.

He cannot lose this chance to make it up with the duo.

Louis releases him eventually. "Two minutes."

Zayn widens his eyes, surprised.

"I give you two minutes. Hurry up and speak, Zayn."

"Thank you, Lou." Zayn takes a deep breath, "First of all, I extend my condolences, I'm so sorry, I just heard about your mom's passing only recently. I swear to you Lou I would never make a comment like that just to hurt you. I didn't know and I hope you can forgive me, bro. You know I would never stoop that low if I had known. She's a great woman whom I cherished and respect loads."

* Meanwhile at the park*

Closing the book in her hand, Camila blows away the strands of hair concealing her face. Her mind replays the story of the main characters in the novel as though she has met them in real life. She knows this is just one of those distractions she can use to keep her mind off that certain beauty.

Many months have passed since they broke things off yet the wound in her heart is still fresh as before.

That green-eyed beauty has her wrapped around her finger. No matter how hard Camila tries to forget that incident, she keeps remembering every time someone asks about the engagement. Some are innocent, barely knowing the conflict between her and Lauren but still obviously concerned about her.

The sky seems to darken quicker than she realised. Checking her watch to gauge the time that Harry will pick her up soon for dinner. He is at the office right now, attending business matters. She decided taking a breath of fresh air and reading her current favourite book will help give her some peace of mind.

But she has been sitting pretty long now. She should walk a little to relieve the stiff muscles.

With that thought, she strolls down the path.

"If you're taking more than ten minutes, I'll ditch you! Bye!"

That voice! Camila heard it and quickly finds a tree to seek cover.

She holds her breath, peeking to confirm her beliefs. When she spots the brunette in black slumps back on the bench, she gulps hard.

It is Lauren.

For them to choose the park as a waiting place for their fiancé feels like fate is working for them. Camila is in high spirits that she cannot help but smile. Although they are at a distance, she is grateful to see her again.

Lauren has always been the same. Acting cool yet dorky at the same time.

Silently throwing tantrums, fixing her hair and checking her phone. She probably hits the keypad on Twitter, ranting so much and then delete because it is just not cool of her. But Camila knows better.

The little things about Lauren, Camila memorises by heart.

As Lauren is oblivious to her presence, she keeps staring at the beauty in her line of sight. The profound feelings are felt every time her heart beats. Though any form of a relationship ended last year, the pain never lessened for a moment. Her mind serenades her name in loops and the exclusive nickname she has given to her, Emerald.

A hand grips her shoulder from behind, causing her to jump in fright. Her scream is quickly silenced by the hand from the one who scares her.

"Harry!" Camila whispers angrily.

He grins. "What are you doing? Since when you are playing detective, sneaking behind a tree?"

Irked, Camila frowns and drags him away from the tree, further away from Lauren. As soon as they are far from the spot, Camila releases his hand and drops her shoulders. Harry intends to tease her but from the slouch, he grows worried.

"Don't tell me," Harry sighs. "Are you mad that I made you wait too long, Mils?"

"Tell me, why do we choose to torment ourselves here? I mean we could just switch schools so that we don't have to cross path with them from time to time." She voices softly, bluntly ignoring Harry's whine.

Another sigh escapes him. "I told you before and I shall tell you again. We're in our senior year. It would defeat the entire purpose of us being pioneers here."

Her brown eyes connect with his green ones. Green, not emerald. No matter how hard she tries not to compare it, she can't help it. To make matters worse, he knows. He knows every time she gazes deep into his orbs, she's trying to find what it is the emerald irises used to hold. As much as the fact could break him, it doesn't.

There isn't a need to tell her that with every glance, he is yearning to be looking into blue ones instead. Sure, he is burdened by that guilt but at the end of the day, they are both the same. They are two individuals longing for someone they had to let go off, at least temporarily until comes the time the souls find its matching flame.

"Will you promise me something Haz?"

Harry holds her gaze sincerely and pockets his hands. "You know I'll promise you almost anything Mils."

Listening to his consoling sound gives her a sense of tranquil. She wouldn't mind hearing it daily at all. It's just that even her ears seek the enthralling alto feminine, smoky huskiness only her different yet unique soprano raspiness can match.

Camila turns to Harry fully, giving him all her attention, "I need you to promise me that you will try to help me win her back. I'll do the same for you, Harry. Can you please promise me that?"

"You don't have to tell me that," Harry snorts with his usual pride. "I'll do it for you even if you don't say it. Now, let's get moving. I'm starving."

He proffers his hand and she hesitates before slipping her hand into his. Gripping firmly yet gently reassures her that he is real and is here for her. She truly appreciates his concern. He may not look bothered but it is just him acting cool.

Though not as cool as the girl in the leather jacket.

"You really want him back," Camila smiles half-heartedly, saying that out of the blue as they walk to the car. "He should be lucky to have you chasing after him even after what happened."

Harry smirks. "And you think she doesn't think that about you? You're kidding yourself."

Camila pouts, "She said she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"So did Louis. We both know that has to be a lie. At least, he is a pro in lying. She, on the other hand, you can see right through her if she lies. And I am still having doubts about their engagement."

"I didn't want to bring this up earlier but did you manage to talk to him after the party?"

Harry huffs, "I lost count how many missed calls and messages I gave him. He probably blocked me by now. I wanted to do a sneak attack but I don't have the luxury of time to do that. When I have it, I'll grab him and kidnap him."

"Haz!" Camila gasps. "You wouldn't. What are you trying to achieve here Stockholm Syndrome?"

"If I have that chance," Harry chuckles. "But I have you now so I have to think of a better plan."

"Smart move," Camila huffs.

"What about you, Mils? Did you try contacting her?"

"That is out of the question. She changed her number since we broke up. I had no idea how to get her to reciprocate unless fate brought us together."

Laughing, "Again with your soulful speech. But you know letter writing works too you know."

"Shut it. I just saw her before you came ruining the moment."

"You mean that is why you were hiding behind the tree? It was because of her? Why is she even at the park? Having a picnic with some friends?"

"I think she is waiting for him."

Harry stalls in position stopping their tracks. "Mils. Did you just tell me that we had the chance to meet them and we are walking away now?"

Camila blinks. "I don't think it's appropriate to sneak on them."

"Don't be like that, Mils! Let's head back!" Harry pulls her into a sprint and heads back to the tree.

"Haz! This is not right!"

"Don't you want to talk to her again?" Harry says as they run.

"I heard that she'll be around there for only ten minutes."

"There's still time!"


	5. Chapter 4

Walking nearer towards KFC, Harry speaks. “How about this Mils, you know how jealous she can get. It really doesn’t take much for us.”

Camila scoffs, “What good would that do Haz? Do you honestly think she’s going to interrupt us?”

“Unpredictable she can be Mils. Just think about it.”

“It’s so cliché though Haz. Would you like to test the waters to see how he would react instead?”

“So…we up our game whenever they’re around?”

“And if they shove their love right in front of us we might be the ones who end up in tears instead.”

They stop by the main door while Harry’s eyebrows furrow in concentration. Mind in depths searching for answers.

“I’ll remember to prepare tissue boxes then.” He leans in to peck her temple, “Think about it Mils. So, shall we do this?”

Camila is feeling the nerves on almost every inch of her skin as Harry opens the door and they walk in hand in hand.

“Can you act more natural, Mils?” He whispers wearing a mischievous grin. 

“Unlike you, I’m not good at fooling people Haz.”

“Wow, are you saying I’m good at acting? I’m flattered really. But my heart is as good as dead if you know how fast it is beating right now.” 

Taking a seat, she voices her concerns, “What if I mess up? What if I embarrass myself?”

“Hey,” Harry locks their gazes together with his hand over hers. “We’re in this together. We want them back for ourselves, right?”

Camila smiles and nods at his words.

***

“Ally, please smack me or something.”

The big round eyes of the eldest among the girls stare hard at Normani. “Excuse me? If you want to play that game, ask your babe not me.”

“Yeah,” Dinah snorts and folds her arms. “I can’t help feeling a little hurt here. Lucky I have some fried chicken to please me.”

Normani fidgets uneasily in her seat and gestures to duck their heads down. “2 o-clock! 2 o-clock! Don’t be a genius by obviously staring at them Dinah!”

Dinah covers her mouth in shock. “Oh my god, it’s them.”

“Who? Who?!” Ally squeals in between the other two girls’ arms.

Normani’s breathing hitches. “It’s Lolo’s you-know-who and her owl, I mean partner.”

“What?!”

“Stay down!” Normani stops Ally from her abrupt move to stick out her head. “Damn, why are they here of all places? And Lolo is still at the ladies. If she’s going to come out-"

Dinah suddenly giggles, cutting Normani off, “We all know what that means.”

“Seriously, Bae. Can you be serious now?”

“I mean, she came out or rather is going to come out.”

Normani groans as Dinah tries hard to stifle her laughter, “I’m thinking of ways to smack her Ally.”

“Girls please!” Ally hushes them. “I’ll go get Lauren while you two do something about them.”

“Wait, what?” Normani gasps as soon as Ally stands up and begins to leave. “Allycat!”

***

Lauren pouts as she washes and dries her hands, bitter that Louis was late and they could not meet at the park earlier. What is adding to her annoyance is that Ally has been trying to make her stay in the ladies for almost five minutes. She does not find it funny at all. Her fried chicken is impatiently waiting to be devoured by the jet black haired Latina, she is sure of it.

“I’m telling you Lolo! Norminah is always making out in my presence on purpose to make me feel like a third wheel.” Ally mewls, holding tight onto the raven-haired girl’s arm. 

“But you are third wheeling them. Like most of the time.” Lauren is busy focusing on her mirror image, fingers working frantically on fixing her wild mane.

“No, Lolo…”

“Ally,” Lauren glares at her mildly not to scare her off. “I love you and all. But I’m not in any position to say anything else. Let’s just go my tummy has been drumming non-stop since just now.”

“But Lolo! We can’t go out there!” Ally tries to block her path.

“You do realise that you’re mini-me right? There’s no way that you can actually block me.”

“If I’m mini then you’re a meanie. Oh dang it, what am I saying...” Ally stomps her feet comically before getting interrupted.

“Seriously, why are you trying to stop me from leaving? The floral scent from that damn air freshener is suffocating me already!” She grumbles maintaining that pouty look.

“Okay, fine. I’ll speak but promise me you won’t freak out, okay? ” Ally puts up her innocent face.

Lauren cocks her beautiful lined brow at her. “What?”

“I think this place,” Ally leans closely to soften her voice, “It’s haunted. We must leave now.”

Hearing those words should have frightened Lauren but she smirks instead. “Really, Ally?”

Ally nods hesitantly, naively thinking it would scare Lauren off.

“Then, I’ll go help sprinkle holy salt everywhere and on top of your head if you can’t reach it. I’ll definitely shower you with tonnes of it so you’ll be protected, okay honey?” Lauren pinches Ally’s cheeks and pulls her by the arm. “Now let’s go before my chicken gets eaten by phantoms and I become too hungry to save the girls from the ghosts.”

Ally creases her brows. “Wait, is this place really haunted?!”

As soon as Lauren reaches the dining area with her hand still clasped onto Ally’s, she spots someone hard not to miss. That lustrous brown wavy hair that belongs to no one else but one person, in particular, is there at the very corner of her emerald eyes. 

Before she questions why the girl is here, her focus is shifted to the person that is accompanying her. If it is just a friend, she would not be bothered or feel as bitter as she is now.

But it is the dreaded fiancé, the man who gets to enjoy those caramel eyes and Camila’s sweet voice surrounding him instead of her. 

Staring at them makes her forget about the world around her, even Ally’s murmurs cannot snap her out of it. She is too absorbed by the sight of their interlocked hands on the table. Are they here to dine or simply detonate the frustration she has been bottling inside her all day long?

“Yo Lauser! Hurry up!”

Her trance is cut off immediately by the yell of the youngest one at their table. “Your chicken will get cold and you won’t like it!”

Normani smiles widely. “I will eat it. Don’t make me.”

Lauren looks down, realising that she was sucked into her own feelings that she is momentarily unaware of her friends. She is not alone, after all. Dinah, Normani and Ally are here to support her no matter what. They are the best people you need when you are facing a crisis like this.

Ally tugs her hand and leads the way this time. Lauren offers a small appreciative smile and follows, yet she cannot help but glance at that couple again. 

“You could have at least hinted at me, Allycat.”

The oldest member looks over her shoulder and forces an awkward smile. “I’m so sorry Lo. My bad.”

“We’re just looking out for you Ralph.”

Lauren glares at the youngest. “Yeah and thanks to your loud howl, everyone thinks what kind of weird name I have. If someone’s going to come here and call me by that name, I will be haunting you tonight.”

Normani sighs. “Anyway, if you feel uncomfortable staying here, we can pack these and go.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lauren grabs a chicken and takes a bite. “We came here first so there’s no way I’m leaving because they are here. And I have you, three dorks. What more do I need to be contently eating my chicken?”

“Peaches! I’m here!”

Everyone’s attention turns to the lad who announces his arrival at the door. Lauren almost chokes on her chicken. 

“There’s your annoyingly irritating fiancé. What do you see in him though?” Normani grumbles.

Dinah giggles. “Well, now they all know you are Lauser Peaches.”

Lauren groans and stabs a death glare at Louis who is trotting his way to their table.

***

Harry cannot lift his eyes off Louis ever since he entered the place.

Watching the lad smile widely and freely sends tingles behind his chest. Harry holds back a chuckle, still amazed by the oblivious Doncaster boy who never cares about what people think of him and acts all naughty and playful like he always does. 

Not to mention, Louis is always dashingly cute in his oversized sweater and skinny jeans.

“Hello, Earth to Harry, do you copy?”

Harry snaps out of his stare and looks at Camila. “I was checking the billboard menu.”

“Really? Do you really have to lie to me? Your eyes aren’t binoculars, you can’t read it from this distance. You might as well say ‘Accio Menu’ Harry.” Camila points out and folds her arms. “You’re obviously distracted by him and I thought here we are supposedly acting all lovey-dovey!”

“Okay, okay,” Harry raises both his hands. “I admit. So should we get something to eat?”

Camila sneaks a peek at Lauren. “I really think we should leave.”

“But he just got here.”

“You can stay if you want.”

“But we’re in this together,” Harry grabs her hand again. “I’ll order your usual favourite. Just stay here. Promise me please.”

“But Haz…” Camila drags his name while looking at him with puppy eyes. 

“I’ll be quick. I just need to have a closer look at the menu before making up my mind.”

Harry stands up, grins at her and walks away.

***

Louis beams before grabbing the vacant chair nearby and sits comfortably next to Ally while facing Lauren. 

“Finally manage to navigate yourself in Miami?” Lauren shoots him the first question before he can even greet her friends.

“I can’ find you at the park so I came here, genius right? I know I was late I’m sorry Peaches. Someone was holding me back...”

“That doesn’t mean you can come here and interrupt my ladies afternoon Carrot.”

Louis giggles. “Ladies, I’m sorry to interrupt but we have you know some things to sort out.”

“It’s okay, Louis,” Ally smiles back kindly but the other two are glaring rather suspiciously at him.

“No, we don’t. So leave already. We can talk at home.”

“Well, you see, I have something urgent to tell you,” Louis brings both his hands together. “I know I’m being invasive but we really need to talk alone like right now.”

“What’s up really?” Dinah finally breaks her unusual silence. “Do you have to keep it from us and leave us in the dark?”

Louis gulps. “That-That’s not it. I just-"

“If you want to sit here and interfere with our routine Ladies Lunch, at least buy us something to eat. This place does not come for free,” Normani adds the pressure on Louis. 

“Ain’t gonna be easy for us to hand her to you all alone you know.”

“You’re right,” Louis nervously smiles and stands up. “I’ll buy something. You girls want anything to add to your trays?”

“I thought you never asked!” Dinah suddenly grins. “Get me large Mashed Potato and Lemonade. Make it fast, I can’t wait to share it with my Queen.”

“Aww baby, ain’t that sweet? Louis, I want Hot Wings. Large. Pronto.”

Ally shakes her head. “No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Okay, what about you, Peach- Lauren?” Louis hesitates to call her nickname because she looks murderous right now.

“Just get me a large Coleslaw.”

“What, are you dieting?”

“Leave already!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be back. Secure this chair for me,” Louis chuckles and walks away.

Louis sighs loudly when he is a good distance further from the table. The girls can be hard on him sometimes. If only Lauren was alone, it would be easier for him. He is feeling burdened by the fact that he had a talk with Zayn earlier and does not know how long he can hold back from talking to Lauren about it.

He also cannot deny that Lauren is feeling edgy just now. She usually sasses out her anger but this time she acts so seriously that it is almost a dream, or actually a mere nightmare. She seldom behaves like this.

Perhaps Lauren is tired after a long day.

Or maybe she is caught up about meeting Camila like what she said during the phone call.

Or simply pissed off with Louis’ late coming again, as usual.

He grins to himself. When will there ever be a day Louis does not annoy her to the core?

Reaching the counters, he drops his shoulders seeing the lines. Apparently, there are only two serving counters. He takes the shortest one and recalls the girls’ orders while looking at the menu hung above the counter.

“Nice see you here again, Louis.”

The Doncaster lad jumps a little, connecting his blue eyes straight into green ones. “You?!”

Harry grins with all his charms out. “What a coincidence.”

Louis cannot even breathe. He is too engrossed in thinking about Zayn that he did not even think he would ever meet Harry here. In pure instinct, Louis looks towards the seats. To his dismay, his hunch is right. Camila is seated not too far from Lauren’s table.

No wonder Lauren was behaving edgy.

Camila is here with this curly boy.

“What are you getting?” Harry pockets his hands. “I’m trying their Signature Sandwich.”

“Shut up,” Louis spits in reflex. “Don’t act friendly with me.”

“My, my. Impolite much my dear Louis? At least be kind to another patron here.”

“Another patron, my sweet fat arse.”

“That’s what he said. And nope. I don’t like you sharing it. It belongs to me alone.”

“What are you talking about?! And why are you here?! You don’t even eat fast food!”

“Exactly. That is why, once in a lifetime, I should give it a try. And destiny makes us meet, again,” Harry winks at him, making it the last straw.

Louis grabs his shirt and fists it. “Get your girl and leave.”

Harry holds Louis’ stare for seconds wrapping his hand over Louis’ fist on the shirt, enjoying the jolt that almost tears the blue-eyed lad into two. “Too bad I don’t plan to. Is that a problem? Is it because you cannot resist me?”

With a quick stomp on the shoe, Harry yelps in pain and releases Louis from his grasp. 

“Get your shit together, curly boy. My fiancée is here too. Have some respect!” Louis hisses and continues to move in the queue. 

Fortunately, the person before him is done with his order and it is Louis’ turn.

He recalls the order and then slides a glance at Harry. “Just wondering, is that Signature Sandwich of yours big enough for two? Because I want to share with the beloved love of my life. It will be fun having to stretch the cheese between our teeth.”

Louis could have sworn his words are making the counter staff blush beet red. He still manages to smile triumphantly at Harry who is snorting and gritting his teeth angrily. 

“I think so, sir,” the staff finally answers Louis after the romance crap Louis throws at him. “Anything else?”

Handing the cash, he adds, “Oh no that is all darling. Thank you.”

Harry snorts, “It’s ‘Thank You’ and not ‘Fang You’. See what happens when you mixed around with a vampire? They bite and all you think about are fangs. Fang you, sounds too wrong though.”

“Shut up,” Louis grits. “Strutting around here like you know stuff. Just get your arse outta here and go to some fancy bistro by the beach now, won’t you? What? Scared that the wavy waves will blow your curls away?”

Harry smirks. “God, this never gets old.”

“What?!” Louis yaps.

“You always step up your sass game when you’re jealous.”

“Jealous? What are you, kindergarten? All I’ve been telling you is to get out of here!” Louis raises his voice and turns to the staff. “Did I sound jealous?! I don’t right?!”

Louis is about to continue exploding when Harry puts a finger on Louis’ lips.

“Shh. I’m ordering now. If you want me to buy you something, we can meet later tonight,” Harry winks.

Louis is somehow lost in Harry’s green gaze. It is as though he is sucked into the aurora in the sky. His eyes are always something Louis always enjoys staring at but then, another flash of green comes to his vision, remembering that Lauren and the girls are waiting for him.

Without a word, Louis takes his tray and brushes past Harry. 

Harry tries to make a word when Louis shoots him a death glare. “Leave me alone, dimwit.”

As soon as Louis is far away, Harry blows a sigh. 

***

“Everything alright?” Lauren asks as soon as Louis reaches their table.

When he sits next to her, she creases her brows upon seeing his troubled expression. She is not ignorant to miss his interaction with his ex-flame at the counter. 

He leans back and slides a pleading gaze at her. “Think we could cuddle?”

Without awaiting any reply Louis slides his arm on her shoulder. Lauren shows no resistance despite the presence of her friends. They do not seem to mind actually since they are eating their share of food. He holds her close enough so that she is leaning on his shoulder before he pecks her forehead.

“What is going on Lou?” she asks again.

Sighing, he finally answers her. “Zayn happened. He apologised for his inappropriate comment the other time. Enough about him for now. What are we gonna do about our old flames?”

Thinking their cuddle could earn that couple's envy, Lauren heard them giggling instead. She steals a glance at them, frowning seeing Camila and Harry leaning their foreheads together like some lovesick fool. It definitely hurts to find her doing what they both used to share but with someone else. 

She looks up at Louis who reflects the same frown as hers. His eyes are fixated on them nevertheless. Lauren does not need to ask because it is as clear as day that he probably had that kind of moment with Harry too. She glares at them, hard.

“Fuck it.” He chuckles at her cussing and massages her scalp so that she turns her head to look at him instead.

Louis fidgets, shifting his gaze towards Lauren. “You don't like this cuddle?”

She sighs. “No, that’s not it. I just can't decide between leaving this place or whether I should be breaking that facade over there. Whatever it is, I'm not that masochistic to stay here and look at them.”

“Well, if you want to leave,” Dinah wipes her lips with a napkin, “we should all go. I’ll pack the rest of our food. My appetite is ruined by your PDA.”

Normani nods ignoring Lauren rolling her eyes. “A good excuse to leave this place and not face that and that.”

Louis grins. “We're pretty good here, right, Peaches?”

Lauren exchanges glance with the girls and then Louis. “Yeah. I'll be fine. Text you girls later.”

The girls shrug, do their handshakes and make their move without Lauren. They do not miss seeing Camila pretends not looking at them leaving. Camila pulls Harry by the hand, triggering him wide-eyed.

“Why are they leaving without her?” She questions, resisting to stare at the couple.

He sips his drink. “It probably worked. Our presence caused some stir.”

“Yeah,” Camila cocks a brow angrily. “That’s what you think. But knowing her to pick that boy over her friends is a first! I almost let the thought of them being real cross my mind. Even Dinah looks calm about them cuddling-"

“Chill, Mils!” Harry holds her hand in both his hands. He hushes her, combing back her hair behind her. “Don’t fall into their trap.”

She creases her brows and sees him glancing at them. He grins and moves, sitting beside her, cuddling her just nice and not forgetting to peck a kiss on her cheek.

“What now?” Camila is utterly confused.

“I know his game like the back of my hand,” Harry whispers into her ear. “He is challenging us by having their time alone and not leaving. I can tell your girl won't back down either.”

“Haz, I don't think we should continue,” Camila pleads.

“The game has only started...”

“I'm being serious here, Haz. Harry!”

Harry starts burying his face at Camila's neck, causing her to stiffen. “You know I won't do anything to hurt you. Just relax…”

“Just stop...”

“Lou?” 

Lauren notices Louis is distracted and she instantly looks at the couple. Her heart clenches at the expression Camila is making. Eyes shut, mouth slightly ajar and not fighting back her grimace when Harry has his face close to her neck. Lauren is clutching her fists, squeezing the napkin in her hand. 

Louis, however, grabs her hand so suddenly. She then feels like she is being absorbed by his intense blue eyes. Louis seems to pick up Harry's challenge, going against each other by showing affection to their partners. Lauren frowns, seeing Louis' hand shaking as he is trying hard to hold back his anger for being provoked in that way. 

She kisses his hand and hugs him, putting her head under his chin.

“I have you Boobear,” Lauren says in a baby voice. 

Louis sighs. “Lolo, you don't know him or what he is capable of.”

Lauren cocks a brow at him when suddenly she heard a loud gasp. 

Camila rubs her neck. “Did you just mark me again, Haz?”

“Don't worry, love. Not somewhere obvious,” Harry nuzzles their noses, happy that Camila plays along with the fake hickey idea. “Your fabulous hair will cover it well, Miss Cabello.”

Camila giggles. She is glad that Harry only licks her to make her laugh and not bite her for real. So she decided to play along. “Are you trying to get back at me for giving you that big fat ass purple hickey?”

“Are you certain it wasn’t me who gave you that instead? I'll do anything for my beautiful fiancée.”

“You're so sweet.”

Louis leans his head back and sighs miserably. How dare Harry mentioned that phrase, ‘fabulous hair’; it’s their inside joke, a play on their names combined, ‘Lou Har’.

“See what I told you. That bastard. I swear I want to- Lolo!”

The Doncaster boy turns white when Lauren suddenly plunges her teeth into Louis' collarbone. He does not know what to do but to stay still. She soon straightens up licking her lip, pretending to enjoy it that much. Flipping her hair on his face, she pecks a kiss on his lips.

Louis touches his collarbone and feels the small lump. He scrunches up, “Did you just give me a love bite?!”

“Don't act so surprised. It is like our hundredth time,” Lauren winks. “As your fiancée, I'll give you what you always love.”

Louis gulps feeling the glare of green envy from that table. He looks up at Lauren who raises her brows playfully at him.

He smirks. “If I had known, I would have come with a turtleneck.” 

A loud bang of fist hits the table and they do not need to turn to know who it was. Harry reacts without thinking twice, underestimating Lauren's daring act to genuinely bite his favourite place. 

Harry is now eager to be on his feet and march to their table. The curly boy always has some anger management issues. However, Camila is strong enough to pin him down in her own ways. She caresses his chest, it always works to soothe him.

“That vampire!” He bristles.

She pinches his arm. “Stop that thought of attacking them! You started this remember?”

Harry cannot even spare a glance at Camila as his head is now filled with murderous intent, hoping to boil away Lauren with his smouldering stare. Yet he is clueless that the same act had torn up Camila mentally and she is about to lose her composure too. Even though she has tried to convince him to stop, she only feels disappointed with herself, allowing Lauren to mess her up.

Tears are threatening to pool in her eyes. Camila cannot imagine another daring act from Lauren. She has to stop him from provoking Lauren. There will be no end to this. 

Camila knows her too well. But seeing them together makes her feel some sort of way. She wants Lauren to feel her pain too.

Lauren wraps her arms around Louis' neck.

“So do you think that bang was meant for me?” She prims her lips. “Is he really going to hit me?”

He notices that she realises the seriousness of the situation. “I'm amazed your smart arse didn't think this through. But I totally understand that you cannot resist me.”

“We should leave. Perhaps I have crossed the line,” Lauren voices her thought.

“Nah, it's looking good. Remember what we talked about how desperate times call for desperate measures?”

Lauren sighs before smirking.

***

Camila watches as Harry's fingers lightly pinch her chiselled cleft chin. She is feeling reluctant but somehow too stunned to refuse. He begins with soft pecks, peppering kisses on her cheeks and forehead. She only responds by digging her nails into those lustrous curls. 

Harry eventually pulls back to glance at them. He triumphs a smile seeing the pissed off look coming from Louis who cannot bother to hide his curiosity. Camila intends to look but she already fears the look from Lauren. God knows Camila only adores being peppered by Lauren and no one else. 

“Don’t look now but I think it might be working? I can see it from the corner of my gorgeous green eyes that they are green with envy, no pun intended.” Harry wears a mischievous smug.

“I’m still unsure about this.”

He scoffs. “You cannot deny that you pretty much enjoyed making her jelly.”

Easily claiming her feelings as such, Camila is ticked off and slaps his shoulder hard. “Only a bit! It’s kinda fun to see her reaction sometimes. Besides, it only proves that she loves me. But right now, I don't want to cross the limit.”

“Mils, you must have forgotten how they reacted when we gave each other little pecks on the lips during our party. It is no different from today. They are glaring at us now. ”

“Are you even listening to me?” She sighs, watching him get prouder by the minute.

“Do you want to climb on my lap, Mils? I think it will trigger another reaction.”

She shoots him a frustrated look and grits her teeth. “So what’s next? Do you want me to strip naked for you too? Stand on the table and whip my brassiere around like a freaking cowgirl?”

“What are you saying? You know we're only playing this to get them jealous.”

“It's enough,” she pushes him away. “You are too blinded with this game and have forgotten about how I feel about this.”

“Are you seriously backing out on this? Weren't you excited to see her jealous?”

“Yeah,” she nods with thick sarcasm. “I am totally enjoying all these kisses we shared and it’ll just be suspicious as fuck if we didn’t kiss until our mouths hung dry.”

“Told you I didn’t like it when you swear Mils no matter how cute it is coming from you. Anyway, is that a yes?” 

She gawks at him as he is completely blinded by the game. “Have you lost your mind in the office?! I don't think I can handle her reaction if we do it.”

Harry is suddenly silenced. Camila thinks that her rejection caused him to but when she shifts her gaze towards his line of sight, she totally understands why blood drains out of his face.

Lauren is full on making out with Louis. As if sensing she’s being watched, her fierce eyes pierce through Camila’s soul. It is as though she is doing that just to hurt her. Camila can’t stop the immediate tears pooling her eyes and without realising it, she’s already dashing out. Leaving behind a dazed Harry who hurries after her as soon as he witnessed the tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya lovelies! This is our first fanfic written together! We are so excited to share it with all of you. It is Louren centric but with Larry and Camren. Hope you enjoy this as much as we spent writing this piece. Thank you so much for giving our fanfiction a chance! Happy Days!


End file.
